Rose Water
by To the Wild Rose
Summary: After being forced into an arranged marriage, Inuyasha and Kagome must face the heartache of their growing bond and uncover the deadly plot that threatens to tear them apart forever.AU
1. The Arrangement

_AN: okay so I am starting my second Inuyasha story and this is a brief synopsis. Inuyasha and Kagome both must adhere to their royal duties and marry against their wishes. Of course many complications will arise and there's always adventure, romance, and drama. PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW!_

_DISCLAIMER FOR ENTIRE STORY SO I'm NOT POSTING IT DURING EVERY CHAPTER: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters!_

**000000**

"I won't do it," said Inuyasha, "you can't force me to marry this wench!"

"Inuyasha," said Izayoi soothingly, "unfortunately you have no choice in this matter. And do not speak of the Princess Kagome so unkindly. She will make a good mate for you."

Inuyasha scowled at both his parents. The very thought of an arranged marriage sickened him. And the fact that it was to someone he didn't even know…the very thought made him cringe

"Inuyasha," said his father gravely, "this is a good match for you. You told us yourself years ago, that the only way you would be mated would be from an arrangement such as this."

"Yes, but that was after…" the hanyou grew silent as sad memories sprang into his mind.

Izayoi felt her son's pain and reached out a gentle hand to him. He drew away, not wishing to show weakness for something that had happened long ago in the past. His mother frowned, but did not show any more displeasure. The pain that her son had gone through was great, and she knew enough to not open old wounds, even though they would all have to face them one day.

Inuyasha sighed, "I know what I said, but it does not change the situation. Why choose this girl?"

"Our ties with the Hirgurashi Kingdom have always been strong. They are a small, but proud country, and have always welcomed our kind to trade with them. They are a peaceful country, and have thus avoided war at all costs. But now, their king has died and with only the queen on the throne until Prince Souta comes of age, they are in need of protection. My friendship with their king was strong and it would only be just to honor his memory, and his wishes, by uniting our kingdoms and making that bond even stronger. With this alliance we can offer them protection, and in turn, the trading between out two countries will remain. It is to both our benefits."

Inuyasha crossed his arms and turned to look out the window. They were on the third floor of the palace, and from this high up he had a view of the entire city that loomed below them; a city full of youkai.

"Inuyasha," said his mother softly. The hanyou prince turned around to meet her gentle gaze. "I know that right now, it does not seem like you will ever be happy, but I promise you, Princess Kagome is a good match. She is a strong young woman, and I hear she is quite beautiful."

"Keh, it doesn't matter," huffed the prince.

"This match will happen, Inuyasha," said his father, the king. "We feel this is in your best interest as well as in the best interest for our kingdom."

Inuyasha glared at both of them. He did not care about duty to his country. At the moment he did not care about obligation, or what was the right thing to do. All he wanted was to be left alone. He stormed out of his parent's chambers.

Izayoi sighed sadly and sat down on a plush chair. The confrontation with her son had not gone as badly as she had expected, but she was still worried. She felt a gentle hand graze across her shoulder. She looked up and smiled at her mate, Inu no Taisho, the great dog demon.

"Do not worry, my love," he said gently. "This is the right thing to do."

"It just seems so unfair to force him into this. It was not the way of things when you and I were mated. We were able to fall in love." She turned and looked into his amber eyes. Her mate put a soothing clawed hand upon her cheek.

"Izayoi, I believe Kagome can help Inuyasha. I believe she is needed here. I promised her father that I would look after his family when he passed on into the other world, and I must hold true to that promise. He was a good ally, a good friend, and a good man."

The queen smiled slightly, "Let us hope so, my love. I am afraid that Kikyo's death has scarred him permanently. Even though it has been nearly seventeen years, he would have done anything to be with her."

Inu no Taisho frowned slightly, "That may be true, but I do not think Kikyo was capable of loving our son as he was. He has grown since then, and does not despise who he is any longer. That alone has showed me how much he has matured."

"My poor Inuyasha," said Izayoi. "One day he shall understand."

A loving hand squeezed her own, "He will, have faith."

**000000**

Kagome stared out of the carriage window. The sunlight danced across the country side as she rode towards her destination. She sighed and stared down at her trembling hands. Struggling, she tried to relax. Her nerves were getting the best of her though. She and her escorts were already inside King Inu no Taisho's domain, and it would only be a little while longer till they reached the great youkai city where the palace was; which meant she only had a little while longer as a single young woman.

"What was mother thinking?" she asked to the empty carriage. Kagome shook her head frowning. No, her mother was only thinking to protect her kingdom and her people. This was supposed to be for the best, right?

The young princess sighed. She had known this day would come eventually. She should consider herself lucky. Most young women of nobility were married off as young as twelve years old, but her mother and father had prolonged her marrying for as long as possible, wanting her to enjoy her childhood. Then again, she felt like se hadn't been a child since the day he father had died, one year ago.

"I knew this would happen, but I guess I always imagined myself falling in love with the man I was to marry…or mate."

Mate, that's right she was technically to be mated, not married, as was customary for youkai. The King and Queen had arranged a wedding ceremony to honor her human traditions, but it was to be small and simple. The real ceremony would be the mating ceremony, something that Kagome knew little about. However, Kagome was not so much worried about her wedding day as she was her wedding night. She shuddered slightly. The thought of sharing a bed and giving her body to a man she barely knew terrified her. She tried to focus on her mother's reassurances.

"_Kagome do not worry. It is natural to feel nervous about these sorts of things. But, it will not kill you. All women go through this."_

"_It's just scary mother, I am not sure I can do this," Kagome said with her head bowed. _

_Queen Hirgurashi smiled lovingly at her daughter, "I have heard that Prince Inuyasha is a kind man. The Taisho family has had strong ties with us for generations and I am proud that my daughter will be the first to make an alliance with such a strong kingdom. You will be happy Kagome; I would not send you into this match if I did not think so otherwise." _

"It will be fine," muttered Kagome quietly. "There are many girls, much younger than me, who have been married and they all survived. It will be fine."

"Princess Kagome, we have reached the city!" cried her footman from outside the carriage.

Immediately, Kagome raised the curtained window and glanced outside. She gasped. It was beautiful. The entire city was carved out of white marble, and the palace that was to b her home stood proudly at the city's highest point. As she and her entourage reached the gates of the youkai city, she felt her heart leap with a nervous excitement that she had never known before. This place, this beautiful place, was to be her new home.

Cheers erupted as the city gates swung open to let the small company in. Thousands of individuals had come to greet their new princess her was to be married to their beloved hanyou prince. Kagome smiled and waved nervously. Some small children ran alongside the carriage and struggled to give her small bouquets of flowers. She accepted them and sank back down into her seat. Her heart was pounding. In just a few moments she would meet her future, um, mate.

The short remainder of the ride, Kagome closed her eyes, and focused on trying to be breath. She had to look composed when she was greeted by the King and Queen. She needed to look calm and collected. She tried to smooth out the few wrinkles that had found their way onto her green kimono. She brushed a few stray stands of hair out of her face and gave her cheeks a good pinch to make them appear rosy. Suddenly, the carriage came to a stop.

Her heart dropped into her stomach. She could hear her footman come to the carriage door. Closing her eyes, Kagome waited. The door opened.

**000000**

Inuyasha stood on the palace steps, beside his parents, Sesshomaru, his older half-brother, and his sister in law, Sara. Their child, Rin, was fidgeting impatiently beside her mother. The hanyou was scowling. He had tried to hide in order to avoid the meeting between him and his future bride, but his brother had mercilessly hunted him down and dragged him out of the palace to stand with the royal family. "Don't be so foolish," Sesshomaru had said.

After much swearing and bickering, the argument was finally called to a halt by their father, who simply glared at his two sons. Inuyasha grew quiet.

He found himself rolling his eyes as the carriage pulled up and drew to a stop. The footman rushed to open the door. The servant held out an arm, and a pale hand gracefully made its way out of the carriage. The hand was shortly followed by a young woman wearing a stylish green kimono with gold trim. Her long, dark hair, flowed down her back in loose waves, and a simple gold tiara adorned her brow. She was beautiful, to be sure, but as Inuyasha gazed at her, he felt his heart suddenly stop. He blinked then shook his head slightly. For a moment, she looked so familiar…

He felt a sharp elbow hit his side. He glared over at Sesshomaru who only smirked. Inuyasha tried to refocus his attention on the girl. He could tell she was nervous. He could smell it on the air, and his sharp hearing could hear the rapid beats of her heart. She approached the royal family timidly, trying hard to look poised and confident. She bowed.

The royal family bowed in return and the King and Queen approached their future daughter-in-law. "Welcome to our kingdom, Princess Kagome, and to your new home," said Inu no Taisho.

Kagome found herself lost for words as she stared at the powerful youkai king. She had seen many youkai before in her lifetime, but he was the first to have such a powerful aura about him. To her, he looked more like a god rather than a youkai, but she kept those thoughts to herself. His manner of dress, made him look like he was going to war rather than greeting his future daughter-in-law. His long white hair looked silky and was drawn up out of his face. To top it all off, she noticed his pointy ears and what appeared to be two sharp fangs that protruded out slightly when he smiled. But, despite his appearance his amber eyes showed a deep kindness about them.

Queen Izayoi, on the other hand, was everything soft that her mate was not. Her appearance was soothing and gentle, mother like. Her eyes showed years of wisdom and her beauty rivaled any human woman Kagome had ever come across. Kagome had heard that she was a human princess who had fallen madly in love with the king. When her father forbid the match, she had run away to be with him, stripped of her title as princess. But, in the end, their love had proved true and they were mated, thus ruling together.

"Thank you, your majesty. I am honored to be here," replied Kagome softly.

"Princess Kagome," said Izayoi, "we would like you to meet our son, Inuyasha."

A tall, handsome youth stepped forward hesitantly. Kagome bowed to him, too nervous to look into his amber eyes. She noted his appearance to be very similar to his fathers, except for a few features. Instead of pulling his hair back, the young hanyou chose to wear it down, so that it fell along his back like a silver waterfall. And to top everything off, there were a pair of triangular shaped ears right on top of his head. She found herself strangely fascinated.

Inuyasha bowed in return, etiquette not completely lost to him. The young princess smiled slightly at him.

Inu no Taisho clapped his hands, "Let us go inside to dinner! The ceremonies are to be performed tomorrow and I am sure Princess Kagome is weary from her travels."

Kagome smiled lightly as Izayoi placed a gentle arm around the young woman's waist and walked her into her new home.

**000000**

_AN: Okay so I know this was kind of a short chapter to begin with, but give me feedback I need to know what you think! I am posting the first few chapters together! IMPORTANT NOTE: Sara, Sesshomaru's mate is the woman from the episodes: The Woman who loved Sesshomaru. In my story she is a full fledge demon. And yes, Rin is their daughter and I am making her a demon as well. Why? Well, simply because I can and I want to! If it's a problem for you, please don't flame me, just refrain from reading the rest of the story. Thanks! Anyways I still hope you all like it! Remember to read and REVIEW!!!!! Email: _


	2. Ceremonial Bonding

_AN: Here is the next chapter as promised….please REVIEW!_

**000000**

Inuyasha was fidgeting as he stood before the massive assembly of youkai and humans alike. He felt as if his clothes were strangling him. Beads of sweat dripped down the back of his neck and he glanced nervously over at his friend and confidante, Miroku. The young human ambassador gave the hanyou a wink and a smile. _Keh, he's no help at all…as a matter of fact I can blame part of this ridiculous set up on him. _

Inuyasha grunted. Earlier in the day there had been a simple wedding ceremony to honor human tradition. Inuyasha had barely managed to choke out the vows to the poor girl, who was shaking nervously the whole time. Both of them had blushed madly when everything was supposed to be sealed with a kiss at the end of the ceremony. The princess looked embarrassed and Inuyasha quickly glanced at his father, who only nodded and glared. Reluctantly on both parts, Inuyasha quickly pecked the young woman on the lips as they were proclaimed husband and wife. The hanyou could still see Sesshomaru's wicked grin.

He heard his half brother clear his throat. Inuyasha looked up to see the doors the great hall parting. There stood Kagome in a brilliant white kimono. Her long hair was adorned in flowers and a simple silver crown, similar to the one Inuyasha wore on his head. Inu no Taisho, himself, escorted her down the aisle towards his son.

The king gave the young hanyou a reassuring smile, but his eyes told Inuyasha everything. The young prince coward slightly, fearing what would happen if the ceremony did no go through as planned. He reluctantly grabbed Kagome's hand and they stood before their King and knelt.

"Lords and Ladies," declared Inu no Taisho proudly. "We are here today to celebrate the mating ceremony of Prince Inuyasha and the Princess Kagome of the Hirgurashi Kingdom! Let us begin!"

Kagome took a quick, nervous glance around her. Queen Izayoi had assured her that the ceremony was not too long, but was quite different from a marital ceremony. She had explained most of the aspects of the ceremony, to soothe the poor girl's nerves, but it did not change the fact that Kagome still felt like she was walking into the whole thing blindly. Her heart was pounding and she was too embarrassed to even look at Prince Inuyasha.

It began with the King saying a few words. He then turned to the young couple, motioning for them to stand, and asked if they both willingly gave themselves to one another. After both had answered yes, the King turned around and produced a golden wine goblet. Both Kagome and Inuyasha drank from it. The King drank as well then, gently put the goblet down. Next he drew out a magnificent dagger.

The sight of the weapon caused Kagome to cringe. This was what she feared the most. This was the part where she would have to be cut in order to share her blood with her future mate. She began to tremble all over.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, when the knife was drawn out. He glanced quickly at his father. Both of them could smell her fear. Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha placed a hand over hers.

"It's just a little cut, it won't hurt you I promise," he said solemnly.

Kagome stared at him. Those were the first words he had said to her since her arrival. His reassurance gave her a little bit of courage and she held out the palm of her right hand to him. Inuyasha took the dagger from his father and with it, made a small cut, about and inch long across her pale skin. She winced slightly, but other than that Inuyasha had been correct, it wasn't as bad as she thought. The hanyou prince did the same to his own palm before handing the dagger back to Inu no Taisho.

"Now, join hands and become one," said the king.

Inuyasha nodded to Kagome and grabbed her hand with his own bloodied palm allowing their blood to mix. A jolt of energy hit the two of them and suddenly they were bathed in a white light. Kagome gasped and looked into Inuyasha's amber eyes. He was staring at her intensely. A look of confusion crossed his face, but he held her hand firm. Inuyasha could feel her running through his body. She was pure of heart, mind, and soul. She was a gentle breeze on a warm summer day. She was like the flowers that bloomed in the springtime. He felt his heart lift in his chest. It was such a strange sensation to feel so intimately connected with someone he barely knew, but at the same time, he felt like he had known her all along.

The light slowly ebbed and faded around them. Kagome was breathing heavily. She stared at Inuyasha, wishing she could say something to him, but she couldn't think of any words. She hardly knew him, but what they had just shared was too incredible a feeling to just forget about. When his blood coursed through her body she felt alive and strong. It was as if she was on fire, burning all over, but there was no pain.

Both suddenly glanced over to Inu no Taisho who clapped his hands together. "May I present to you my son Prince Inuyasha and his new mate and our new Princess Kagome!"

A deafening cheer rose up throughout the court.

Inuyasha walked her down the aisle as showers of flower petals were thrown at them. Once they had reached past the great double doors of the entry way, they were closed off from the rest of the assembly. Kagome turned to Inuyasha and was about to open her mouth, when a flurry of attendants suddenly ushered them off into opposite directions. She stared at her mate as he was led away from her.

Queen Izayoi was immediately by her side. She led the girl into a small chamber and instructed her to sit down. Kagome sat with a questioning look on her face. The queen hugged her, a few tears streaming down her cheeks.

"What's wrong your majesty?" asked the princess.

"Oh my dear," smiled Izayoi. "I am just very pleased by the mating ceremony. I could not have hoped for a better outcome."

"What happened to me?" Kagome asked.

Izayoi grabbed Kagome's right hand, the one that bore the cut. "You and Inuyasha will share a strong bond, Kagome. That is what happened to you when you joined hands. You are now connected to each other and this connection will grow as you share this bond. And, because you now have my son's youkai blood flowing within your veins, you will share a long lifespan with him and age will never be a burden to you. Now, let's bandage this up so we can get to the feast, shall we?"

Kagome nodded and smiled slightly. "Thank you."

"Oh and Kagome," said the queen as she worked on the young girl's hand, "Please call me Izayoi. You are now a part of our family."

Kagome nodded.

**000000**

Miroku watched the feast with amusement as he sat next to his best friend, Inuyasha.

"What's so funny?" asked the grumpy prince.

"Oh nothing, Inuyasha, just admiring the beautiful view from here," laughed Miroku as he stared at a lovely female figure.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "I wish you thought with that small brain of yours as much as you do with that wandering hand."

"Oh, Inuyasha you know I could never resist such beauty. Your new mate would be tempting as well, if I knew for a fact that she didn't belong to you, my Lord."

Inuyasha glared at Miroku. "Shut up."

Miroku smiled with a mischievous eye. "Oh but Inuyasha, you have to admit, she is something to behold. I wish I could be there later when the mating ceremony is completed."

"You are a lecherous idiot! Do you honestly think I would ever consent to that?" Inuyasha smacked Miroku upside the head. "If it weren't for all these people around, I would kill you right now!" the hanyou scowled. He took a quick glance over at Kagome, who sat three seats down from him, next to his mother. "Besides," he muttered quietly. "You can't actually expect me to do _that._"

Miroku frowned, "Inuyasha, must I remind you of how the mating ceremony works?"

"I don't need reminded, stupid! I know how it works, but I'm not going to do that, not with her!"

Miroku closed his eyes and smirked, "You will have to eventually, or _everyone_ will know."

"Shut up!"

He shoved his hands into his sleeves forcefully. He didn't care what other people thought. He had already gone through the ceremony. Wasn't that enough to please his parents? He couldn't believe he had gotten this far. He stole a quick glance at his mate. She had been quiet throughout the entire feast. He noticed she had barely eaten anything on her plate. Her large brown eyes, held a sad longing in them. She was far from home. _She didn't want this just as much as me_, he thought suddenly.

A group of ladies approached Kagome, instructing her to stand. Inuyasha watched curiously as they led her out of the great hall. He looked at Miroku.

The young ambassador smirked, "They are going to help her prepare for her wedding night."

Inuyasha felt himself blush madly. This was getting ridiculous.

**000000**

Kagome lay upon the plush pillows of the soft futon in Inuyasha's chamber. She tried to glance at her surroundings. Flower petals were strewn about the room, and the scent of lavender filled the air. Candles were strategically placed throughout the room to give it an ethereal glow. She noted the red tapestries that covered the doorway to which she assumed led out to a balcony. The whole room was regal, but she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable.

The ladies of the court had dressed her in a simple white robe, after making her bathe in rose water. Kagome had done so, too nervous to object. They then had instructed her to lie down on the plush bedding, and left her alone to wait for her new mate. The thin robe made her feel overexposed. It clung to her young body, leaving little to the imagination. She shifted and tried her best to rearrange the useless piece of fabric, but then realized her efforts would be to no avail. There was a _reason_ they had made her wear _this_ for her wedding night.

She heard the door to chamber open and she froze. She lay stiffly, trying to keep her breathing under control. Her heart was pounding when Inuyasha appeared above her. She tried not to look at him, focusing her attention on the ceiling. She felt him kneel down next to her. Kagome closed her eyes praying it would all be over with quickly.

"Here," said Inuyasha.

Kagome opened her eyes and saw that he was offering her a blanket. She looked at him confused. His gaze was turned away from her.

"Perhaps you should cover up," he mumbled.

Kagome grabbed the blanket and quickly wrapped it around her body. She eyed him curiously, "You mean we're not going to…"

"No," said Inuyasha. He moved towards the wall and took a seat. He was looking at her intently.

Kagome felt immediate relief sweep over her body and she instantly relaxed, "Thank you," she murmured, "I'm not sure I'm ready for all of this yet."

"Keh, you're not the only one," replied Inuyasha sharply.

The young woman shook her head, "No, I guess I'm not." She smiled sweetly at him. "I'm sorry about all of this."

"Why? It's not your fault," grumbled Inuyasha.

"I suppose it's not," she grew quiet.

They both sat in silence for a few moments. Inuyasha watched her. She was fidgeting slightly, with her gaze fixed on the mattress of the bedding. He could tell by her scent that she was still uncomfortable. "You don't have to be uncomfortable around me, Kagome. I promise no harm will come to you."

"I know, it's silly, but I feel so far from home," she said quietly, her eyes brimming with tears. "I guess I didn't know what I was getting myself into."

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm not that bad of a guy," declared Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled slightly, "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that I didn't realize how fast this was going to happen. And I'm so homesick it's terrible."

He blinked at her curiously. He hadn't thought about her leaving her home and family to come be his mate. She had sacrificed everything in her old life to be here.

"Look," she said softly, "I know that we don't love each other, and I understand that mating provides a much stronger bond than any marriage vows would, but I was hoping, Inuyasha, perhaps we could be…friends? I think I would like to at least have a friend here."

His eyes widened at her statement. He admired her honesty with the situation and nodded in agreement, "Sure." His response was awarded with a dazzling smile.

"You can sleep there tonight," muttered Inuyasha.

"What about you?" Kagome asked with genuine concern.

Inuyasha smirked. "Don't worry about me. I like sleeping against the wall just fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Keh, don't worry about it. Go to sleep," he ordered.

Kagome nodded her head and lay her head down on the soft pillows, "Goodnight," she whispered as she drifted off, relief drifting over her body after being totally spent from the past two days.

**000000**

_AN: I hope you like it so far! Please review and tell me what you think! Email: _


	3. Plotting

_AN: Okay, so I hope that you all liked the first two chapters, now here is the next one as promised!_

**000000**

Kagome awoke the next morning with the opening of the chamber door. She sat up; covering herself with the same blanket Inuyasha had given her. Her new mate was nowhere to be seen, at the moment. A servant girl appeared smiling at her.

"Good morning, princess," she said as she bowed.

Kagome smiled in return, "Good morning. Have I overslept?"

"Oh no, your highness, but Prince Inuyasha instructed me to help you dress this morning so that you would meet the royal family for breakfast."

Kagome nodded. The young girl helped Kagome put on the fresh kimono she had brought with her. She then assisted the princess in tying the complicated obi around her waist. Next she brushed out Kagome's bed tasseled hair, leaving it shiny and silky as it cascaded down her back. When she felt she was ready, the servant led the young princess through the hallways and to the breakfast room, reserved especially for the royal family.

Kagome entered the small cozy, room and bowed. The king and queen were already seated, along with Sesshomaru and his family. It appeared the only other member of the family missing was Inuyasha.

"Good morning, Kagome," said Izayoi warmly. "Please take a seat," she said as she motioned for the young woman to sit down.

"You can sit next to me!" Rin shouted cheerfully.

"Rin, one does not shout across the room," her father warned quietly.

The small youkai child lowered herself slightly in her seat, but her big brown eyes, still pleaded with Kagome to take that seat.

"I would love to sit next to you," Kagome smiled as she took her place.

Rin smiled happily and sat up as straight as possible. "You looked so beautiful yesterday in the white kimono; I wish I had a kimono like that!"

"Someday you will," Sara said, "but I am sure your father can wait for that day to happen," smiled Sesshomaru's mate. Sesshomaru simply stared blankly at her before turning to start a conversation with his own father.

"Thank you," said Kagome. She continued to carry on conversation with Rin and Sara until the doors to the breakfast room opened to reveal Inuyasha.

"Ah good, Inuyasha, you are here so breakfast can finally begin!" said Inu no Taisho. The king gestured to a servant and immediately several plates were brought out and served to the royal family. Breakfast consisted of a fresh fruit plate, cheese, and warm bread with butter.

Inuyasha took a seat next to Kagome. She glanced at her new mate out of the corner of her eye, but he appeared to be preoccupied with glaring at Sesshomaru, who sat across the table. The older prince had a smirk on his face that made Kagome want to blush hotly. Of course last night, it was expected that she and Inuyasha would have, um well… yes.

"So, Inuyasha," began Sesshomaru, "you and your mate appear to be well rested this morning. I must say, not one sign of fatigue from last night's activities."

"Yea, well what of it?" Inuyasha snarled.

"Sesshomaru, perhaps it would be wise if you kept your comments to yourself today," warned Inu no Taisho.

"There is nothing to be said that isn't already known, father," Sesshomaru said quietly as he reached a finger to tap his sensitive nose.

"Shut up!" growled Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha please, remember that your new mate is not use to your senseless bickering with your older brother," Izayoi put in quietly.

"Mama what are they talking about?" Rin asked Sara, "And Kagome why is your face so red?"

Kagome nearly choked on the pomegranate juice she was drinking, Inuyasha glared, Sesshomaru smirked, and Izayoi couldn't help but put a hand to her mouth to stifle a small laugh. Luckily, a small knock on the breakfast room doors provided a most welcome interruption. A servant walked in carrying a small envelope on the tray and approached Kagome offering it to her.

She looked to the king who only nodded. Kagome took the letter and opened it. It bore the Hirgurashi seal.

_Dearest Daughter,_

_I hope this latter finds you well and wedded. I am so sorry I could not be there to witness such a blessed event, but I thought this letter would give you some encouragement. It was not a day after you left me, which I had to write to you. Your brother is well, and sends his best wishes. He hopes to come visit you soon, but I am afraid his studies here will detain him from coming within the next month or so. He will make a fine king, Kagome; he is so much like your dear father. _

_On a happy note, I do have a visitor who is quite anxious to be on her way. Sango, your dearest friend, has agreed to come reside with you. She will act as your personal guard and lady in waiting. She and Kirara were greatly disheartened to hear of your departure. As you know, I had sent her on a mission up north to control a small uprising. Now, that the matter is settled she will be joining you in a week's time. I will send a letter to King Inu no Taisho to request accommodations for her. She has a well known reputation for serving both of our kingdoms, so I am sure there it will not be too much trouble. _

_I wish you well, my daughter, and remember to hold your head high. Happiness is something you have to find for yourself. It will happen and I promise it will happen to you._

_With all the love in the world,_

_Mother_

**0000000**

The following day Kagome found herself walking in the gardens. Well, gardens weren't exactly the word to describe it. It was more like a botanical paradise. The white marble palace was famous for its rich and lush greenery. It had been built at the request of the queen, who had a deep love for plants of all shapes and sizes. The king had placed the gardens directly behind the palace. They stretch on for almost a mile until they ended at the edge of the king's forest, which was well stocked for the hunting party that went out at least one a week. The beautiful expanse of greenery was filled with walkways and benches so that all the members of the court could stretch their legs, but rest when necessary. There were several fountains and small ponds strategically scattered throughout the grounds. But Kagome's favorite part was the small rose garden.

It was tiny and secluded almost as if it had been built just for her. It sat towards the back corner of the grounds. Almost hidden by the trees that surrounded it, Kagome found that once inside the tiny domain it was bathed in sunlight. There were roses of every color there; the fragrance of the gorgeous blossoms overtook her senses immediately. But, the part of the gardens that attracted her most was the giant tree that stood on the outskirts of her little haven. It was surely the widest and tallest tree on the grounds. She felt herself drawn to it, fascinated by the aura that it was projecting towards her.

"Wow, she sure is pretty, Miroku."

Kagome spun around to see two figures approaching her. One was a young man dressed in the purple and navy robes of a monk. He carried a gold staff covered in charms that clanked as he approached her. The other was a curious little demon that sat upon the monk's shoulders. He was young for a youkai, and his bright red hair, and playful green eyes attracted Kagome instantly. She almost squealed when she saw an adorable red tail poking out from his backside.

"Please pardon us, princess," said the monk as he bowed. "We only sought to introduce ourselves. I am Miroku, Ambassador of the Hirgurashi Kingdom, and this is my friend Shippou."

The young youkai hopped off of Miroku's shoulder and bounced into Kagome's arms. She laughed freely as she cradled him there, "Boy, Inuyasha sure is lucky! Where he anyway? Shouldn't he be out here with you?"

Kagome blushed, "Inuyasha and I are still trying to get to know each other."

Shippou rolled his eyes, "What an idiot. How is he supposed to get to know you when you're out here and he's somewhere else?"

"Please forgive my forward friend, princess. He is probably one of the only members of the court who is allowed to speak so freely of our prince."

Shippou turned in Kagome's arms to face the monk and frowned, "Don't act like you don't do it too."

Miroku stuck his chin up in the hair, "I can assure you that as the prince's best friend I would never betray him in such a way."

"Liar," muttered Shippou.

Kagome giggled. "It's nice that Inuyasha has friends who know him so personally. Please, call me Kagome."

"Well, Kagome, I see that you are attracted to our ancient Goshinboku Tree," Miroku said.

Kagome nodded, "Yes, it seems to be very old."

"Ah, princess, this tree holds a special meaning for our king and queen. It was beneath this tree that our king asked the queen to be his mate."

"Oh," Kagome mouthed. "I had no idea."

"The queen ran away from her family to be with the king!" exclaimed Shippou. "My father was there when it happened! It caused a great uproar with her family."

"Yes," replied Kagome, "I heard her father was not fond of youkai."

"Well enough of history," said Miroku, "Why don't you allow us to escort you back to the palace, princess? It is not appropriate for a woman of your beauty and stature to be walking in the gardens alone."

Kagome frowned a little, but then shrugged her shoulders. "I don't want to make a bad impression in my first week." She followed Miroku and Shippou back to the palace.

**000000**

Inuyasha sat on the left side of his father as they listened to the council endlessly bicker. He understood his sense of duty as a prince, and second in line to the crown, but honestly, some of the arguments that went on were ridiculous. He rolled his eyes. He could not wait to get out of the stuffy chamber.

The large doors to the conference room swung open. Inuyasha snapped his head up then narrowed his eyes. In the conference room marched a tall man dressed in black robes. His pale features were contrasted by his dark, black hair, and the smirk he wore on his face made Inuyasha want to wipe it off permanently.

"Lord Naraku," said Inu no Taisho solemnly, "what honors us that you should be present for council today? It is not often that you see to the duties of your people so willingly," he added.

"Your Highness," said Naraku as he bowed deeply to the king. "I am glad to see you as well."

"What do you want?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Only to serve king and country and nothing more," said Naraku. "I fear that my absence has left this council in a great upheaval. I assure you I shall never neglect my duties again."

"You were gone for two weeks, Naraku," Inu no Taisho said fiercely. "You told me that your absence would not exceed three days. This king is displeased."

"And I humbly beg for your forgiveness," said Naraku as he bowed again, more deeply. "There were…personal matters that required my attention immediately. If you would allow discussing them with you in private, your highness, I would be most willing."

The king frowned then shook his head. "Don't let it happen again, you have been warned."

Council resumed after that, and when it was finally concluded, Inuyasha felt relief sweep through him. He was done for the day and could finally relax for a little while. He was exiting the room with his father and older brother, when Naraku approached him. Inuyasha glared but did not say anything.

"Prince Inuyasha, it has come to my attention that in my absence, you took your new mate. I must congratulate you."

"Keh, thanks I guess," Inuyasha replied annoyingly.

"We are pleased with the match, Naraku," said Inu no Taisho. "The Princess Kagome is a welcome sight in our family."

"If I may, Prince Inuyasha," said Naraku cautiously, "I would like to meet the young princess, as I was not in attendance at the mating ceremony."

Inuyasha was slightly taken aback, but did not reply. Naraku never did rub him the right way. And the thought of him wanting to see Kagome did not settle right with him. He looked at his father. As if sensing his thoughts, the king replied, "I believe my son's new mate is preoccupied today, but tomorrow perhaps. They are many outdoor activities planned to honor Maytime."

Naraku smirked, "Yes, tomorrow would be the perfect opportunity then. Thank you, your highness. I shall bid you all farewell." He bowed and walked away.

"That man bothers me," huffed Inuyasha, "and why the hell is he so interested in Kagome? It's not like he's ever cared about anything that's ever happened to me before."

"Perhaps father," said Sesshomaru quietly, "we should be wary."

The king only nodded before walking away.

**000000**

Naraku entered his chambers and smirked. He had not been lying when he said he had personal matters that needed attended to. He was lucky the king did not question him further, but it did not matter. He sat down at a small desk and took out a quill, ink, and a sheet of paper. If his assumptions were correct, he could take his time. His leave of absence had given him the time he needed to recover his strength, but in order to fully carry out his plot he would still need to use the proper resources. A wicked smile played across his face. Soon, he would get exactly what he needed.

**000000**

_AN: Oh, come on you all knew Naraku would be up to his evil ways! Thanks for the reviews and emails so far, feedback has been great! I think I'm going to post two chapters at a time for a little while, and then go to one chapter. Email: _


	4. The Festival

_AN: And onward we go! ENJOY!_

**000000**

The Spring Festival was an annual celebration held at the palace. Though it was not a big event, like Midsummer, it was still honored. The entire court was outside enjoying the beautiful weather that the spring had to offer. Children danced around the may pole, and all the women had flowers woven into their hair. The men sat and drank sake, while boasting of their many accomplishments. A small feast would be served at midday, outside, under tents. Flurries of activities were occurring and Kagome could not help but feel excited. She tried to contain her emotions, but Inuyasha knew better as he glanced at his new mate. Her emotions were so strong; they were easily detected with his sharp nose.

Silently he wondered what there was to be excited about. This small holiday had been celebrated every year, and each time he found it to be the same. He hardly ever took part in the festivities, save maybe when he was young. He saw Kagome glancing around at the sites eagerly. He rolled his eyes.

"Stop fidgeting," he said.

"Sorry," she smiled nervously at his words. "But, I've never been to a springtime festival."

"Keh, it's no big deal."

Kagome looked at him curiously. Didn't her new mate like to have any fun at all? "Well, I think it's exciting."

"You know it's the same thing every year," said Inuyasha, "I've been to this festival hundreds of times, and it never changes."

"But," said Kagome, "it means you only have once a year to enjoy it. That's the beauty of something coming only once a year; it gives you something to look forward to."

"Whatever," Inuyasha muttered as he rolled his eyes.

Kagome frowned at him, but said nothing else. Was he always this pessimistic? He could at least be more sensitive to her feelings. She had never been to a springtime festival. They never had one at her old home, even though many villages in her old kingdom celebrated it annually. She was always jealous and had wanted to go, but as a princess she was most certainly not allowed.

"Inuyasha!" cried a familiar voice.

The prince glanced over to see Miroku and Shippou coming towards them. "Hey, Kagome!" chirped Shippou.

"Hi Shippou and Miroku," cried Kagome happily. "Are you enjoying the festival?"

"Yes, we are indeed princess, but I know how much Inuyasha detests such activities, so I thought we would come over here to give him some company."

"I bet," murmured Inuyasha.

"Come on Kagome," said Shippou as he pulled on her hand. "Let's go over and watch the courtiers at the archery range. They hand out prizes and everything!"

Kagome instantly brightened. "Oh, I can't wait! Are you coming Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha frowned. What was so great about going to watch people shoot a stupid bow and arrow? Sword fighting was much more exciting. But, when Miroku and Shippou started leading her away from him, he growled slightly and reluctantly followed.

They reached the archery range to see a number of courtiers and contestants. The hanyou prince crossed his arms impatiently. He hoped that his new mate would not want to watch the archers for too long. It was such a pointless sport.

"Wow, that guy hit the bull's-eye!" exclaimed Shippou excitedly.

"Princess," said Miroku, "I have heard many reports of your own archery skills back in your old home. They say your skill with the bow was undoubtedly outstanding. I hear you even possessed the ability to create sacred arrows?"

The young princess blushed. Kagome looked at the archers with a sense of longing. How long had it been since she last held her own bow in her hands? Her mother had recommended she not bring it with her, declaring it may be unfit for a new princess to possess such a skill. "Yes," she replied sadly, "but it has been so long, I am not sure I can do it anymore."

"I bet you couldn't even hit the target," said Inuyasha.

Kagome looked at him sharply. A mischievous smiled floated across her face. "I bet I could."

"Keh, whatever, like a woman like you could ever be that skilled with the bow!" declared Inuyasha.

Kagome felt her anger beginning to stir, "Are you saying that I'm weak as a woman?"

"Don't even reply to that Inuyasha," said Shippou out of the side of his mouth.

"I'm saying that you can't do it!" Inuyasha retorted.

"Idiot," muttered Shippou.

Kagome glared at him, "Can to! Shippou get me a bow!"

The little kitsune rushed off and quickly returned. Kagome never let her angry gaze leave Inuyasha. "Here you go, Kagome!" said Shippou as he handed her the weapon. She grabbed it from him, and then turned on her heel, brushing past Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," said Miroku, "it is not wise to make your woman upset."

"It's not like she's my woman by choice," said the hanyou in annoyance.

"Do not be so cruel, Inuyasha," warned Miroku. "Kagome has a good heart. She is young and naïve, but she is also quite beautiful. Do not treat her so unfairly or your marriage will be full of unhappiness."

"What's the big deal?" asked Inuyasha. "It's not like I said anything wrong."

"Idiot," muttered Shippou under his breath. The kitsune was rewarded with a swift hit on the head. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"Shut up runt, or you won't be left standing next time it happens," said Inuyasha.

"Both of you honestly, be quiet," said Miroku. "Kagome is going to shoot!"

Inuyasha followed Miroku's gaze and stared at the young princess as she locked an arrow into her bow. He noted that nearly all eyes of the royal court were on her, including the king and the queen. _She better make this shot so she doesn't completely embarrass herself. _

Kagome, on the other hand was trying hard to concentrate. As she drew the bow back and took aim at her target, she became acutely aware of hundreds of sets of eyes on her. She shook her head slightly trying to refocus her attention on the bull's-eye. She would make this shot and prove to her stubborn mate that she was not a weakling! How dare he speak to her in such a way! She would show him. She closed her eyes, searching for the power that lay dormant inside of her. When she found it, she smirked and ushered the power into her arrow. Suddenly, with a swift motion, she released the arrow in a blur of light. Pink, white, blue and purples hues soared through the air and struck the target dead on, erupting in a burst of wonderful color. An audible gasp swept through the crowd. They all clapped, delighted at the marvelous show their new princess had just put on for them. Kagome however, turned and glared at Inuyasha, with an "I told you so look" on her face.

The hanyou prince stared at her with his mouth slightly open. The princess smirked and handed the bow back to another archer and began to walk back over to her mate and companions. Her path, however, was abruptly blocked by a rather tall man wearing black. Kagome found herself gazing up into a pale face with maroon eyes. She was almost taken aback. The stranger bowed to her.

"Ah, princess," he said deeply, "we are honored truly honored that you put on such a display."

"Thank you…" she muttered.

"Lord Naraku," he said charmingly. "I sought to introduce myself, as I was not able to be present at your wedding. I was detained by some pressing matters." He picked up her hand and kissed it lightly.

Kagome shuddered at his touch. "I am sorry to hear that," she replied softly.

"Are you finished, Naraku?" asked a gruff voice.

Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha glaring at the man before her. Lord Naraku smirked at the prince.

"Yes, your highness, I only sought to introduce myself. Our conversation is finished." The Lord bowed and walked away.

"Inuyasha…" began Kagome.

He didn't listen. Instead, he grabbed Kagome abruptly by the arm, and led her away from the crowd as they resumed their activities. Stunned by the rough contact, Kagome struggled to release herself from Inuyasha's tight grip, but it was to no avail. For several yards he marched on, while she, like a child being reprimanded for throwing a tantrum, lagged behind him unwillingly. Finally he pulled her around a corner of the palace and turned on her sharply.

"Don't ever let me catch you talking to that man again, got it?" he said fiercely.

"What?" Kagome asked. It was the first time, she had ever seen the man and Inuyasha was angry with her? It didn't make any sense.

"You heard me!" he snapped.

Kagome felt her anger begin to boil again, "I did nothing wrong!" she cried as tears began to fill her eyes. The look he shot towards her was one of disgust. "Quit treating me as if I am a child!"

"Whatever," Inuyasha said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"What's the big deal? I have never seen that man I my life and you are acting like I committed adultery!"

"You heard me," he snapped back. "And as my mate, you will obey me."

Kagome glared at him darkly, "I am not a slave. I am not a dog that will bend to its master will."

"You don't have a choice."

Kagome glared, "You're infuriating!" she declared. She turned around and arched off towards the palace, intending on going to her own personal chambers.

Inuyasha's gaze followed her. His brow was furrowed in anger. Why didn't she just listen and accept his commands? It would be for her own good. Instead, she had to sit there and challenge him openly. He swore out loud.

"Inuyasha," said his mother as she came up to put a soothing hand on his shoulder. "What did you say to the poor girl?"

Inuyasha looked at her dumbfounded. "I didn't do anything wrong! I just told her what's best for her!" he declared.

The queen frowned and looked at the king. "Inuyasha," began Inu no Taisho.

"Just forget it!" growled the young hanyou as he marched away. Why was everyone taking her side anyways?

**000000**

Over the course of the next week, the arguments between Inuyasha and Kagome only continued. They never agreed on anything and found that they could barely stand each other's company at times. When they were forced to make appearances together, both tried to not speak to the other unless necessary. The remaining members of the royal family were beginning grow very uncomfortable with the silence that ensued at breakfast. Nothing could soothe the young couple's nerves, and soon the queen began to fear that the relationship was doomed.

"I wish there was something we could do," she said quietly to her mate.

"There is nothing to be done about a lover's spat," said Inu no Taisho gravely.

"More like a war," Sesshomaru retorted.

"It will work out," said the king. "But, until then we must give it time."

"What if it doesn't?" asked Izayoi.

"Then declare the match invalid," Sesshomaru stated simply.

"They are mated, it its impossible," said the queen.

"You both know as well as I that it is not so," Sesshomaru said.

Inu no Taisho looked at his eldest son gravely. His amber eyes flashed a warning, but the other youkai did not seem to be fazed. The king shook his head, "Give them some time to grow comfortable with one another."

"Inuyasha is too foolish," said Sesshomaru.

"They will be given some time. That is the end of this discussion. The match will work," said Inu no Taisho solemnly. "We must have faith."

**000000**

"Damn it woman! Can't you listen to me for just two seconds?" growled Inuyasha.

"Why should I?" declared Kagome. Her brown eyes flashed dangerously, "If you would be more respectful towards me maybe this wouldn't be such an issue!"

"Respect you? It's hard to respect someone who acts like such a whiny brat! I can't do anything right without you getting mad for something stupid!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Inuyasha glared at her. Did she always have this temper? Ever since the Spring Festival they had been fighting. He found her to be constantly annoying, nagging, and overbearing. "It means what it means!" he yelled back. "It is what it is! You are the most immature child I have ever met."

"And you are the most loathsome, arrogant, and rudest man I ever come across!" she spat back.

"Am I interrupting something?" asked a female voice.

Kagome spun around quickly. All at once her anger dissipated and she squealed in utter delight. She threw herself towards the said female who had just spoken. She laughed as she hugged the other girl, tears of joy brimming in her blue eyes.

"Sango, it's so good to see you! When did you arrive?"

"Just now," replied the young woman. "I had to come see my charge immediately."

"Stop it, Sango! You are my friend first and foremost!"

Sango smiled. Her eyes landed on Inuyasha. She nodded at him in respect, "Prince Inuyasha, it is good to see you again."

"Keh, likewise," he muttered.

"Inuyasha, how can you be so rude?" said Kagome sharply. "Just ignore him Sango, I apologize."

"What the hell did I do now?" Inuyasha snarled.

Kagome wheeled on him, "There is a certain thing called common courtesy, a trait that you apparently lack."

"Oh, don't worry about me, Kagome," Sango chuckled. "Inuyasha and I go way back. I'm used to him by now."

Kagome's face fell in surprise, "You know Inuyasha?"

"Of course I do"

Kagome felt her face redden slightly. She slowly let her gaze meet her mate's. Sheepishly she muttered a quick apology, "I'm sorry."

"Keh!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "All you had to do was say something!"

"Would you have listened? Because that seems to be your biggest problem," he countered.

"I do too listen!" Kagome declared. "You're the one who is demanding, rude, and conceited!"

"Keh, whatever," Inuyasha snapped. He turned on his heel to walk out of the room. He muttered as he went, "What do you now about me anyways?" He left.

Kagome stared after him, shocked at his last words. What did she know about him? Wait…what did she know about him? Nothing at all; nope she couldn't think of one thing. She was married to a complete stranger. The only fond memory she had of Inuyasha was the brief conversation they held on their wedding night. What happened to the idea of friendship that they had discussed?

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Sango asked quietly.

Tears filled Kagome's eyes. Had she been so wrong? Inuyasha sounded genuinely hurt by her statement. "Oh, Sango what am I going to do?" she wailed. "It's been a nightmare! All we do is fight!"

Sango smiled sweetly, "Inuyasha is a good person, Kagome. I have known him for years. He is just stubborn. And you both have infamous tempers. Perhaps with a little patience and understanding, you will find some common ground?"

The princess sniffled, "I suppose…he's just so infuriating. He has no consideration for anyone but himself."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Sango said. "Inuyasha just has a hard time opening up to people. But you'll see. Believe it or not, he's actually matured a lot in the past few years. His temper used to be much worse."

"Somehow I find that hard to believe," muttered the princess.

Sango's eyes looked sad for a moment, "Believe me when I say that Inuyasha has been through very much in his life. It has changed him drastically, and even though it's been years, he is still grieving over it."

Kagome's curiosity kicked in. "What happened?"

Sango looked towards the doorway, "Perhaps, he will tell you…someday."


	5. One Simple Gift

_AN: Okay, so now that Sango is in the story, I promised you all a good Sango and Miroku moment, because let's face it, they are one of the cutest couples in the world and I can't help but write about them! Thanks for the responses you guys, keep them coming things have been great so far! As promised, there is a little bit of Inuyasha/Kagome fluff coming up, so I hope you like it! Also, I made sure this chapter was lengthier than the others. I tend to stay away from really long chapters because I feel like it can be a little overwhelming sometimes as a reader. If you disagree just tell me, lol, and I will do my best to accommodate! Enjoy!_

**000000**

"Inuyasha, I would speak with you," said Miroku as he hurried to catch up with the hanyou.

"Keh, what do you want?" snarled Inuyasha. He had just left Kagome with Sango and was still displeased with his mate. How was he ever supposed to get along and be mated with that pathetic human girl? Her temper rivaled his own, her stubbornness as well. They argued over everything, and to make matters worse, the king and queen were starting to question their son's ability to consummate the match. Youkai had strong senses and it was dangerous for his mate to walk around unclaimed, even if they had gone through the mating ceremony. Another youkai could challenge him for Kagome, and though the thought of getting rid of the girl wasn't half bad, in his mind, he knew it would bring shame upon the royal family. And, because they shared each other's blood, he felt himself being pulled to her. She was so different from any other woman he had ever encountered, so independent and free of spirit. Despite the brooding relationship he shared with his mate, Inuyasha knew she wasn't a bad person. His mother had assured him that getting to know Kagome would take time, and with time would eventually come trust, friendship, and then perhaps…love.

Miroku cleared his throat, "The Princess Kagome's birthday; your mother wishes to know what you would have planned for your mate."

Inuyasha whirled around on the ambassador. "What the hell do you mean, Miroku? You know I have nothing planned!"

Miroku shrugged his shoulders, "Your mother, the queen, insists upon a party to be thrown in her honor and as her mate you must approve."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Fine whatever, but keep it small; just family and close friends. I'm sick of her humiliating me in public."

Miroku frowned at the last statement, "The court is talking, Inuyasha. You know this."

"Keh."

"She is your mate and your wife, and if I could give you some friendly advice, it would be to both of your benefits to get along. You are stuck with each other for the remainder of your lives."

"Just what I always wanted," muttered the hanyou prince sarcastically.

Miroku narrowed his eyes and glared at the prince, "At one time, you did…don't forget that."

Inuyasha's eyes suddenly shot up to grab hold of Miroku's serious gaze. A flood of memories surged through him, and he felt a stab of pain run through his heart. He knew his golden eyes betrayed when he felt sadness, long forgotten, overtake him. He shook his head and turned away.

"That dream is over, Miroku, you know that."

"Perhaps, Inuyasha, if you just give a little, there could still be a chance."

"How? Kagome hates me," he said somewhat sadly.

"I don't think she hates you, Inuyasha. But, I do think the two of you have misunderstood one another completely. Perhaps you could be the one to change that."

Inuyasha sighed. He hated admitting when he was wrong. But Miroku was right, and there had to be something he could do to at least get Kagome and him to respect one another. Even if they could only manage to be friends, he could live with that. What he couldn't live with would be arguing with her till the day he died. She was a stubborn young woman that was to be sure. Infamous as he was for his angry bouts, Inuyasha had never met anyone who would stand up to him the way she did. He was accustomed to misery in all sorts of forms, even as a prince, but he didn't know wish to be unhappy forever.

"What can I do?"

Miroku smirked, "Well for starters, why not a nice birthday gift?"

Inuyasha nodded and shrugged his shoulders, "Keh, I guess that would be alright."

"I'll let you think about it," said Miroku. They walked on thoughtfully together for some time. Miroku spoke quietly again, "You know Inuyasha; you have changed a lot over the pat few years. Ten years ago, if I were to have this conversation with you, you probably would have knocked me out until tomorrow morning. You have grown much. Even though you're still one of the most stubborn people I know."

"Keh, if you want I can still knock you out."

"I'll have to pass," Miroku replied as he chuckled.

Inuyasha glanced over at his friend. He raised a brow, "So, Miroku, now that Sango's back, what are you going to do about it?"

Miroku, "Oh, Inuyasha I think we both know."

"Just keep you're perverted hands to yourself, till after the wedding."

"Inuyasha, I am shocked you would I would defile my Sango is any way!"

"Keh, I'm not worried about Sango, I'm worried about you."

Miroku simply shrugged his shoulders. "Think about what've I've said, Inuyasha. Try to find some common ground with Kagome. But, for now I must take my leave. Farewell my friend." The ambassador bowed and left.

Inuyasha continued his walk through the gardens: A nice birthday gift for Kagome; that could be the start of something, if anything. What could he get her though? He wasn't exactly the romantic type and he didn't know her well enough to be especially creative. He honestly did not know her at all, except for the fact that she was almost exactly like him in every way. She was fierce, stubborn, proud, and hot headed. No, no, no, she wasn't exactly like him. There were times when she was her own, she was…well, Kagome.

The hanyou prince sighed. A swirl of emotions raced through his heart. He stared anxiously at the stars above him in the night sky. A woman who was so similar to him in so many ways, yet so different in her own right was indeed a challenge. Would it ever be possible?

**000000**

Miroku wound his way through the gardens as he walked away from Inuyasha. He was anxious and excitement filled his heart as he stepped quickly towards the small rose garden. He could feel butterflies in his stomach with the rise and fall of every step he took, the steps that would bring him closer and closer to her.

He froze when he saw her staring up at the scared tree. She had on her simple kimono, the one that covered her youkai exterminator's armor. It was too simple a kimono to be worn at court, but Sango's beauty radiated from within her, and she played the part of a courtier brilliantly, despite her lack of ornamentation. The soft pink of her dress, glowed in the moonlight, and the silver rays reflected off of her long brown hair that hung loosely down her back. In Miroku's eyes, Sango had always been every inch of a goddess, untouchable, and divine in her own right.

He felt his breath catch in his throat as she slowly turned around to face him, her eyes glittering with nervousness and excitement and she took in his form. How long had it been since he'd last laid his eyes on the woman who held his heart, over a year? Duty had called the two of them away from each other, but perhaps, now that duty had called them to the same place and time, they would finally have the happiness they had always dreamed of.

"Miroku," she spoke softly. His name floated off of her tongue and the ambassador swore he was dreaming. He took several slow steps towards her.

"Sango…it has been too long."

She smiled shyly, unsure of what to do. He was so close to her now, only an arm's reach. Hesitantly, the young woman reached out a hand and gently touched his cheek. Sango needed to feel him; just to be sure he was really there. It had been so long since they had actually seen each other, and this moment was too surreal. When she had learned of Kagome's marriage, she knew that not only was her duty to the Hirgurashi kingdom calling her here, but that fate had called her as well. Shy as she generally was, Sango could not ignore her feelings for the man standing before her. When she saw him smile at her touch, she quickly, withdrew her hand, blushing fiercely.

"I'm sorry, Miroku, I just can't believe it's you…after so long."

Miroku grinned and suddenly pulled the woman into a fierce embrace. She cried out slightly, but soon melted to him, and wrapped her arms around his strong body. Sighing, the ambassador, breathed in her fresh scent, so clean and so pure. Being away from her had been torturous, and no matter the number of endless love letters they had sent to one another could change the way it felt to finally be able to touch and feel his precious Sango once more.

"Sango," he breathed heavily, "now that you are here, I refuse to let you go."

She smiled at his voice, and continued to hold him tightly, "I'm so glad, Miroku."

He smirked and pulled away from her. "That is wonderful, my darling Sango, because fate has finally brought us together. As you are now, bound by duty to serve the princess, you will have a very difficult time getting away from me."

She blushed at his teasing words, "I think I can still manage to get away from you if I try hard enough," she joked.

"Ah, Sango," chuckled Miroku, "that is where you are quite wrong. You see, I have been thinking about this moment when I would finally see you again for some time now, and I have to admit there is something I need to ask you."

Her eyes looked at him questioningly, "What is it, Miroku?"

He grinned at her, "You see, Sango, you may claim of ways to get rid of me, but I don't see how that would be possible if I were to be your husband. If that is the case, you would indeed be stuck with me for life, and the only way out of that situation would be if you used your youkai exterminating skills to…well exterminate me."

She stared at him with wide eyes. Did he just say…? "Miroku, you mean…"

"I am asking you to be my wife, Sango," he said seriously his eyes boring into hers. "I am asking you this because I cannot bear to be away from you again, it was torture."

Her head was suddenly swimming. The reality of what he was asking her hit hard. Sango had not expected to come back to a proposal from Miroku. Just to be in his arms once more would have been enough for her. Duty had always called her away, but now that duty found both of them in the same place, she was free to be with him and love him as she would. She nodded her head slowly, and then broke out into a radiant smile that touched Miroku's heart.

"Yes!" she cried as she threw her arms around him.

Miroku laughed and caught her, holding her small, but strong form against him. They pulled away to gaze at one another with loving eyes. Miroku smirked at the happy tears that streamed down Sango's cheeks, and gently wiped them away with his fingers. "Don't cry, my love, please don't cry."

"I only cry because I am so happy," she laughed. "I never knew I could be this happy."

"You deserve it," he said as he pulled her in for a soft kiss.

As their lips touched, Sango wrapped her arms around him and sighed. This was heaven on earth. It was such a surreal moment and she knew she would cherish it for the rest of her life. No one could ruin it for her, no one would ever be able to take away the love she felt for Miroku, and now that they were betrothed…he still felt the need to rub her backside.

SLAP!

Miroku rubbed his cheeked ruefully as he gazed at his betrothed, smirking slightly. "What?" he asked somewhat pitifully.

"Miroku…." She warned as she blushed fiercely. Those wandering hands of his always knew how to ruin the moment. Would he ever learn? She gazed at the ambassador as he rubbed his now reddened cheek, and smiled inwardly. She was going to marry probably the most lecherous man that ever walked the earth. He just couldn't resist the urge to caress her rear end. Yet, despite all his flaws, Sango couldn't help but laugh inwardly. Miroku's biggest weakness had always been keeping his hands off of her, and now that they were getting married, she knew it was going to be worse. So, would he ever learn? Probably not…did she really care? Not really.

**000000**

A week later, Kagome and Sango, walked the palace grounds, gossiping excitedly about wedding plans. Sango had explained to Kagome how she and Miroku had met, and how they had kept in touch with their letters to one another over the past year. The young princess couldn't help but sigh at the love story. How nice it was to see her dear friend so undeniably happy. She felt a stab of jealously run through her as she silently wished she could have fallen in love and married the man of her choice. But, it was too late for that now, and Kagome was already bound by law and fate to her mate, Inuyasha.

Kagome had taken Sango's advice and tried extremely hard to get along with her mate. She soon found, it wasn't as bad as she expected it to be. She also had a sneaky suspicion that Inuyasha was making an extra effort too though. He had been very civil with her lately, always addressing her politely, and keeping his infamous temper in check. Sango had told her that Inuyasha was a good man, and valued his friendship as one of the most important in her life. Trusting, Sango's good judgment, Kagome had no choice but to believe her and put a little faith in her new mate.

The two women had approached the palace training grounds. The youkai kingdom was notorious for its strong armies, and intensive training. As soon as young boys were old enough to wield a sword, they were taught the ways of a warrior. And, if you were royalty you were no exception. Youkai nobility were notorious for fighting in battle. It was their nature. Inu no Taisho and his sons were no different. Kagome had heard countless stories, since arriving at the youkai court, about how the king and both the princes had marched into battle.

Currently, Inuyasha was dueling with the great sword that hung around his waist, the Tessuiga. The young woman blushed at the sight of her mate, having never seen him so exposed before. He wore his usual red pants, but had stripped off his red haori and undershirt. His muscles rippled and glistened in the sunlight. His silver hair blew gently in the breeze and his amber eyes were fixed in determination as he gripped his sword. He was focusing on his opponent, a young youkai who grinned mischievously at the prince.

"What's the matter, Inuyasha? I am too fast for you?"

"Keh, shut up you mangy wolf or I really will use Tessaiga to chop you to bits!"

"Yea, yea dog breath, we've heard it all before," the wolf youkai smirked as he charged Inuyasha, his own sword upraised. The two of them clashed and began hacking at each other, mercilessly. Kagome was soon fining it hard to watch.

"Sango, they are going to get hurt!"

The youkai exterminator shook her head, "Don't worry Kagome, the rivalry between Inuyasha and Kouga goes back for years and years, the may not like each other very much, but they never end up killing one another."

"Kouga?"

"Yes," said Sango, "Prince Kouga of the Wolf Youkai. Their kingdom is north of here and they have been long standing allies of the Taisho family."

Kagome watched the wolf youkai. He was exceptionally fast with his movements. Agile and graceful, he leapt effortlessly out of the way as Inuyasha pursued him. He was so light on his feet, Kagome found it captivating just to watch him. The princess had never seen a youkai use their abilities before and it was quite obvious that Kouga's main skill was his speed. The wolf youkai continued to run and avoid Inuyasha's blade, aggravating the hanyou prince to no end.

Kagome giggled at her mate's frustration with this prince from the North. She could tell that Inuyasha was a fearsome competitor and his frustration with the wolf youkai was growing each second. Kouga seemed to enjoy it though and his blue eyes sparkled mischievously as he dodged another one of Inuyasha's fierce blows.

"What's the matter dog-shit, am I still too fast for you?"

"You're lucky I'm not blowing your ass to pieces wolf!" growled Inuyasha. He was preparing to lunge at the wolf again when a familiar scent caught in the air. There was only one woman he knew that smelled so strongly of roses and honeysuckle. Slowly he turned his amber gaze to his mate who was watching him from the sidelines of the training arena with Sango at her side. She was watching him intently, her wide brown eyes capturing his stoic glare. He felt his breath hitch slightly in his chest. She was dressed simply, wearing a pink kimono tied with a pale blue obi. Her hair cascaded down her back in dark waves, and was only adorned with a small flower that was hitched just above her right ear. It was rare for him to feel any sort of emotion towards her, but for some reason, at that moment, Inuyasha found himself wanting to be near his mate.

Perhaps it was because they had not argued much as of late. With her birthday approaching, and Miroku's suggestions of buying her a nice gift, the hanyou prince had been desperately trying to get to know the young woman better. It had been awkward at first, since the two of them were so accustomed to arguing with one another. But, soon he found she was agreeable, just as she had been on their wedding night, the night they had decided they would try to be friends if not lovers.

The thought struck him. Yes, they had decided that friendship would be better than misery. He strode over to her confidently and she smiled at him slightly. He was about to speak when another person, however strode in between them. That is to say another youkai, specifically a wolf…

"Princess Kagome, what an honor to finally meet you personally," said Kouga as he kissed Kagome's hand why bowing respectfully. "I am Kouga, Prince of the Wolf Demon Tribe and truly honored."

Kagome blushed slightly and bowed in return, "It is nice to meet you as well."

Inuyasha felt something deep inside of him stir. He did not like the way Kouga was touching his mate and he certainly did not like the way he had kissed her hand. Even though they didn't get along, Kagome was still his mate, damn it, and it was not decent for another man to touch her so. He stepped in between the wolf and the princess. Instinctively, he shoved Kagome behind him and stood protectively in front of her. He growled deeply at Kouga.

"Hands of my mate, wolf," Inuyasha warned.

"Inuyasha!" exclaimed Kagome. She had never heard the hanyou speak so possessively of her and she certainly did not like that she was being treated as property. Kouga had only greeted her politely, or so she thought, and for her mate to intervene the way he did was entirely uncalled for. Besides, since when did Inuyasha care about her so much?

Kouga, however, seemed un-phased by Inuyasha's anger. "Chill out, mutt, I was just introducing myself. I'm not going to challenge you for her. Although," he added, "if you're not careful someone will."

"Shut up!" snarled Inuyasha.

Kouga shrugged his shoulders. "Just trying to be a good friend, and give you fair warning, mutt. It would be truly embarrassing for someone to even challenge you in the first place." The wolf youkai watched as Inuyasha put a hand on the hilt of his sword and shook with anger. The wolf prince smirked, "See you later, dog shit. It was nice to meet you princess." He winked and walked away.

Inuyasha released his death grip from the hilt of his sword. He took a deep breath. Making a mental note to tear the wolf youkai to pieced next time they dueled, he then spun around to face Kagome, who was glaring at him fiercely.

"What?" he asked, a little more rudely than he intended.

"Why were you so rude to him? He was just trying to introduce himself," she stated simply.

"Keh, he was too close to you."

"He didn't do anything wrong Inuyasha, honestly," she said as she rolled her eyes.

Inuyasha glared at her, struggling to keep his temper in check. He would not argue with her, he would try and be civil. By the gods, why was he being tested so much?! He kept his voice steady and firm, "I didn't like the way he was touching you."

Kagome stared at him shocked slightly. It had never occurred to her before that Inuyasha would ever be jealous, especially since he had not really shown any interest in her at all. They had been married for a month and he had not even given her the inclination that he cared. But, now that he did, she actually found the thought a little…comforting.

However, before Kagome could respond to his statement, she felt Inuyasha's strong grip encircle her wrist and pull her behind him. She struggled a little, but was only rewarded by him tightening his grip on her. "What are you doing?" she demanded. She refused to be pulled around.

"Come with me," he said wryly as he picked up his shirt and red haori.

"But where are you taking me?" she demanded.

"Keh," was all he said to her. Kagome looked at Sango apologetically as Inuyasha pulled her out of the courtyard training facilities and into the castle. The young woman however, only smiled and shook her head, turning in the opposite direction, no doubt in search of Miroku or Shippou. Kagome sighed and followed her mate silently as they wound their way through the palace hallways, up the stairs and finally into Inuyasha's rooms.

When they entered his chambers, Kagome whirled around on him and was about to argue that he had no right to drag her along like a putting child, but was stopped when Inuyasha held up his hand to silence her.

"Oi, wench, I didn't drag you up here to argue with you, so just calm down will you?"

"Kagome," she said sternly, "Not wench, or woman, it is Ka-go-me."

"Keh, whatever," he said as he rolled his eyes.

"So if you don't want to argue, Inuyasha, why did you bring me here?" she asked as she crossed her arms looking at him expectedly. The last time she had been to his chambers was their wedding night. Since then, she had been given her own chambers directly across the hall. For that, she was truly grateful. But, suddenly a thought struck her and she blushed fiercely. She was in Inuyasha's chambers… alone with him… in the middle of the day… and he was practically half way undressed. She felt fear creep over her and she backed away from him slowly.

Smelling her change in emotion, Inuyasha eyed her curiously. She was watching him carefully and moving away from him cautiously, "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Please, Inuyasha…I don't think I can do this," she said quietly.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm not ready!" she declared.

"Ready for what?!" he exclaimed. He started towards her. She squeaked and moved away from him only to trip and fall right onto his soft futon. Inuyasha watched her curiously when she all but screamed to see the position she had just placed herself in. He noticed she was trembling all over. "What the hell is wrong with you, Kagome?" Why was she afraid of him? He'd never seen this side of her before, well maybe except on their wedding night…wait a minute…Inuyasha paled.

"Wench, I'm not going to do anything, what kind of man do you take me for?"

The princess tried to escape the soft futon and push herself upright. She eyed him curiously, "That's not why you dragged me up here?"

"Hell no!" he proclaimed. He was turning a bright shade of red, but this time it wasn't out of anger.

Kagome looked shocked at first then, carefully turned several shades of red herself. Of course, how could she be so foolish as to think he would ever force her into anything? _He may be stubborn and arrogant, but he's not a horrible guy, calm down Kagome!_ She glanced at him, embarrassment burning through her cheeks, "I'm sorry, Inuyasha, I should have thought more highly of you."

Inuyasha blinked, once, then twice. Did she just…_apologize _to him? His ears twitched on his head to confirm it. Yes, she did. Well, this was a first. "Keh," was all he could manage to say.

She stood now, keeping her brown eyes fixed to the floor so that he could not see her sour face. How stupid could she be as to ever think that he would be capable of such a thing! She felt the need to explain herself, "It's just that, I know we haven't done that…yet, and I was just afraid that…"

He sighed and waved a hand at her, "Forget about it. This isn't why I brought you up here."

She looked at him carefully, "Then, what is it, Inuyasha?"

He found it was his turn to stutter, "I…well…your birthday is tomorrow night, and I had something to give to you."

His words shocked her. She felt her eyes grow wide. "You, you do?"

"Keh, don't get too excited, wench, you might not like it."

She smiled softly at him, "Oh, I don't know about that. I haven't even seen it yet."

He smirked suddenly, the small smile playing across his handsome face, and for a brief moment, Kagome found she couldn't take her eyes off of him. He looked…handsome. "Wait here," he commanded. He darted across his room and into his closet, emerging seconds later with a large bundle. It was awkward looking, but when he brought it closer to her, she realized that the bundle was made of soft lavender, silk cloth. Kagome touched the cloth lovingly, relishing the feel underneath her finger tips.

"Oh, Inuyasha, it's beautiful," she murmured.

"Keh, well you still have to open it. The cloth…that's from mother, she thought u might like a new kimono made out of it. It was her idea to wrap your gift like this."

Kagome smiled and Inuyasha motioned for her to sit down on the floor. Together they knelt and he handed her the package, carefully placing it in her lap. Delicately, Kagome unwrapped the yards of silk and gasped at what she saw. It was a beautiful oak longbow, with intricately carved details outlined in gold paint. She touched it lovingly, and felt tears come to her eyes. Her mother had insisted upon her leaving her old bow at home, fearful of what a youkai court might think of a princess being able to launch purity arrows. She had missed being able to practice; she felt a deep longing inside of her.

Inuyasha, smelling the salt of her unshed tears, furrowed his brow in worry, "Kagome, if you don't like it I can get you something else."

Kagome looked up at him, her eyes shining with wetness. Her mate's ears were drawn back in worry and he was watching her anxiously. He had really thought this gift through, and suddenly she felt so ashamed of her treatment towards him. "Oh, Inuyasha, it's perfect. I'm afraid I just don't deserve such a wonderful gift."

His ears flattened against his skull, "Why not?"

"I've treated you so horribly," she muttered.

"Keh, well it's not like I've been much better."

She laughed at that. "Oh, I know we said we would be friends, Inuyasha. And, I promise I've been trying really hard lately to get to know you better."

"You're not so bad, wench, when you aren't using that temper of yours."

She scowled at him slightly, "You know you have quite the temper yourself."

"Keh!"

She rolled her eyes. He had just given her the most beautiful birthday gift ever and she was bound and determined not to ruin the moment. "Thank you for the gift, Inuyasha, I love it."

The sincerity of her words struck him and he found that he couldn't help but smile. "Don't worry about it."

She smiled again, and then stood with the longbow and cloth in her arms. Inuyasha instantly found that he missed her closeness and stood also as she walked towards the doors of his room. "I should go change for supper," Kagome said quietly. Her eyes locked with his.

"Yea, that would probably be best," he replied quietly.

She smiled again, then opened the door, and crossed the hallway to her own chambers. Inuyasha watched her go, a strange sense of longing coming over him. He felt the need to call to her, to say anything that might prove worth while, "Kagome."

His mate turned and stared at him questioningly, "Yes, Inuyasha?"

"I…um…" he stuttered. _Think! Think! Think you fool!_ "Tomorrow…if you want…I can take you to the archery range and you can try out your new bow."

She beamed at him radiantly, "I would love to."

"Keh," he said smiling despite himself, "good."

**000000**

_Hooray for lots of good and fluffy stuff!!! I hope you all liked this chapter and from now on the storyline will be picking up and you will all get to see what the evil Naraku has in store for our favorite characters! Please keep up the great feedback I love it! I have gotten so many emails in response to this story. Email me with any questions comments or concerns, and as always constructive criticism is welcome. Email me at ._


	6. Treetops and Twilight

_AN: This chapter is going to be full of excitement the plot thickens, so to speak, and we finally get to see our characters start to go into action! Lots of Inuyasha/Kagome fluff in this chapter for all you romantics out there. Always read and review. Reviews are basically what keeps me motivated to continue writing stories. It feels so good to know that you have support out there and that someone actually likes what you write! But, no more of my senseless rambling, let's get on with the story!_

_**0000000**_

As promised, the next day, Inuyasha took Kagome to the archery range so that she could try her new bow. The princess found that when he wanted to be, Inuyasha was quite good company. He was patient with her, and allowed her to practice as long as she desired. She agreed when he had offered to challenge her to a shooting contest. She beat him miserably, and he muttered angrily about how he was much better with the sword. Kagome had laughed, making the hanyou's ears tilt backwards against his skull. Immediately he suggested they move on to another activity. To avoid any arguments, Kagome agreed and the two of them took to walking in the gardens together.

The entire day, and they hadn't fought once. Kagome smiled at the thought as she brushed her hair in front of her vanity mirror. Inuyasha really was pleasant company when he wasn't being so grouchy. It had been the most fun filled day she'd had since she'd been at the palace, and she couldn't help but smile at the thought of her mate carefully trying his best to please her on her birthday.

A knock sounded on her chamber doors. "Come in!" said the princess.

Sango appeared, dressed in a lovely soft yellow kimono, with pale pink flowers embroidered on it. A green obi was wrapped tightly around her waist, accentuating her already trim figure. Her hair hung down loosely on her back, tied off with a green ribbon that matched her obi perfectly. Kagome smiled warmly. Both she and Sango had a taste for a much more simplistic style than many of the other women at the human courts. Though it may hardly seem appropriate for a princess to dress as such, Kagome didn't care. One of the first things she had adapted easily, when coming to the youkai court, was their simplistic, yet elegant manner of dress. Youkai did not believe in vanity or the need to be overdramatic when it came to clothing. Youkai held a higher respect for someone's character rather than how a courtier might dress.

"Are you almost ready?" asked Sango.

Kagome nodded, "Just one more finishing touch!" she declared. She quickly grabbed a red ribbon that was lying on her vanity and wrapped it around her head like a head band and tied it in a bow on top of her head. "Perfect!" she squealed. The ribbon was the perfect way to top off her silk, green kimono adorned with ivory flowers, and completed with a bright red obi at her petite waist. She pinched her cheeks to give them a rosy glow and turned to face Sango. "How do I look?" she asked.

"Like a princess," laughed Sango.

Kagome frowned slightly, "Well I am a princess, already so you're not being very helpful."

"Kagome you look wonderful," Sango said. "Why are you so worried anyways? Are you trying to impress a certain prince tonight?"

Kagome blushed slightly. She had to admit, after having such a wonderful day with Inuyasha, she had decided she wanted to look extra special tonight for her birthday dinner with the court. Not that she wanted to impress him or anything, she just wanted to look…nice, right? Not for him, just look nice to him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kagome replied somewhat timidly, more so than she had intended.

Her friend and bodyguard laughed, "Let's go before you're late for your own birthday party!"

_**000000**_

Inuyasha sat next to Miroku, watching the dancers on the dance floor. So far the feast had been very agreeable, even to him. At his request, his mother had taken very careful consideration to not be overly elaborate for his mate's birthday party. It was a simple banquet, consisting of only the usual members of the court. Dinner was nothing unusual, except for the fact that the princess's favorite dishes had been served to honor her special day. The hall decorated in silk blue tapestries, in honor of the Hirgurashi family, since none of them could attend the party themselves. Izayoi had requested the musicians to play light hearted music, so that the dancers would be thrilled with the excitement of dancing throughout the night.

"What a wonderful evening, Inuyasha," said Miroku. "It was an excellent idea on your part to keep this small and simple; Kagome seems to be enjoying herself tremendously."

Inuyasha watched his mate as she twirled young Shippou around on the dance floor, laughing freely. The young kitsune was relishing in the attention that the princess was giving him, and for once Inuyasha found that it didn't really bother him. Kagome seemed so happy and so full of life; he couldn't help but swell with pride at the fact that he had been partly responsible for her happiness that day. "She does, doesn't she," he replied quietly, ignoring the startled look that Miroku had given him.

"Well," said the ambassador, "my, my, how the tables have turned."

At his words, the hanyou prince turned sharply towards his best friend and grunted, "What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing, Inuyasha, I was just reflecting upon how your relationship with your mate has suddenly changed."

"Keh," snorted the prince.

"It's not a bad thing, Inuyasha, perhaps, now that you two are getting along, you could perhaps…be fully _committed_ to one another."

Inuyasha felt himself turn a bright shade of red. His felt his temper rise as he shot Miroku one of his best death glares, "Listen you lecherous idiot, if I ever hear you make one more comment like that I'll…"

"Inuyasha!" said Kagome happily as she trotted up to their table. He turned to look at her. She was smiling so broadly that he couldn't help but feel his anger dissipate. "Come dance with me, Inuyasha," she said as she held out her hand.

He paled. He had never really danced at a banquet unless he was forced to. He hated feeling like people were watching him, and he was terrified of proving to be a horrible partner. "I'm not much of a dancer," he muttered.

Kagome frowned slightly, but she would not be dissuaded so easily, "Come on, Inuyasha. It's my birthday and I think I should get at least one dance with you."

"Keh, and how do you figure that?"

She folded her arms across her chest in an attempt to make her point, "Because, I am your mate."

Inuyasha had to smirk at that. Yes, she was his mate. The hanyou prince shrugged and stood up from his seat, causing Kagome's face to light up. Rounding the table he offered a clawed hand to her, and blushing, she accepted it.

Across the room, Izayoi watched with a smile as her son led his mate out onto the dance floor. The queen couldn't help but notice the change in both of the young couple's attitudes towards one another. Her mate had been correct: with patience and time all would quietly fall into place. She touched Inu no Taisho's hand gently and whispered into his ear,

"I do not believe I have ever seen our son dance so willingly before."

The king smirked as he watched his son gracefully twirl his smiling partner around on the dance floor. The smile on his daughter-in-law's face had been present all night, and he was certain that Inuyasha was responsible for that, "This king is very pleased with their progress."

"Your majesty!" cried a tiny voice.

The king and queen looked down in between their interlocked hands to see the small flea youkai, Myoga, jumping up and down excitedly. "Myoga, it has been some time now."

The flea bowed in deep respect. "Yes, your majesty, alas the task you gave me was a dangerous one, but I believe that I have some valuable information for you."

The king frowned, "Myoga, I could hardly call spying on my son and his mate's progress dangerous."

Myoga turned a bright shade of red, "Forgive my king, but Prince Inuyasha is known for his temper, I had to use the utmost care to not make my presence known."

Izayoi couldn't help but laugh and the king found himself smiling in spite of himself, "Well what news? My son and his mate seem to be doing very well at the moment."

"Yes, my lord," responded the flea, "as a matter of fact, he spent the entire day with her, only leaving her side so that she might prepare for tonight's festivities."

"Well done," said Inu no Taisho with a nod.

"My love," whispered the queen, "I believe that it is time for you to say a few words in honor of our new daughter."

The king nodded and dismissed Myoga. He stood from his chair and immediately the music stopped. All eyes turned on him. He cleared his throat, "I thank everyone for attending tonight's celebration in honor of the Princess Kagome's seventeenth birthday! I wish my new daughter well, and hope that she is blessed for this year and many years to come. It is an honor and a privilege to have such a beautiful young woman in the family, and it warms my heart to know she is happy in our kingdom tonight. So, a toast, to Princess Kagome, to her happiness and for many more birthdays to come," he concluded. The entire hall reiterated his statement, and drank to her health, beauty, and tender young age.

As the young princess embraced both the king and queen to thank them, Naraku's dark figure watched them from across the room. He had slunk back into the shadows to study the young princess and her mate.

"Hiding as usual, Naraku?" said a sly female voice.

The man smirked and turned around to see a woman with long silver hair trailing down her back. She wore a dark purple kimono tied together with a black obi. Her blue eyes held a slight look of hatred in them and curled around her shoulders lay a white serpent, who flicked its tongue out suggestively towards the youkai lord.

"Tsubaki," Naraku smirked, "It has been many years since you appeared at this court."

"I tend to prefer a different crowd," she retorted coolly. She glared at him, "I received your letter Naraku. It seems you need my assistance."

"It would appear so."

"What exactly do you want?"

"Who does that girl remind you of, Tsubaki?" asked Naraku as he gestured towards Kagome.

The woman followed his gaze then gasped, "How? It can't be Kikyo; I watched that worthless miko die!"

"It's not Kikyo, although I must say, the resemblance is startling."

Tsubaki frowned, "Who is this girl? I sense a strong spiritual presence coming from her."

"That," said Naraku, "is where I need your help."

She looked away from the girl and back towards Naraku, "You have my attention."

"The Princess Kagome is Prince Inuyasha's new mate," said Naraku. He began to pace a slow circle around the woman, "the similarities between she and Kikyo are too startling to ignore. She even knows how to shoot purification arrows."

Tsubaki arched an eyebrow. Naraku continued, "She is seventeen today, a very significant age. You remember what happened seventeen years ago, Tsubaki…"

"You know I do," she snapped.

Naraku smiled darkly, "If my assumptions are correct, she may be the answer I have been searching for."

Tsubaki glared at him, "And if they are correct, why should I help you Naraku? What's in it for me?"

"Why, Tsubaki… what you've always dreamed of: the Shikon Jewel."

She couldn't help the audible gasp that escaped her mouth. For so long, she had wanted possession of the Jewel of Four Souls, and here was Naraku, offering her just that. Her serpent hissed slightly in her ear, voicing a warning. "Why should I trust you Naraku?" she asked grimly. "Would you not take the jewel for yourself?"

"Only for a short amount of time," he whispered harshly. "I will use the jewel's power to bring down Inu no Taisho and destroy his family. After I have taken the thrown, my first act as king will be to reward those who have been loyal to me. You, Tsubaki, shall be given the jewel; the only object that you have ever desired. With it, your mortal body will be granted eternal youth and beauty. You do wish to remain beautiful, don't you Tsubaki?"

A dark look passed over Tsubaki's face. Naraku studied her quietly, secretly smiling on the inside, knowing full well he had lured the woman into his trap. The game would play out according to his rules from now on, and soon, very soon, Inu no Taisho and his sons would fall.

_**000000**_

Kagome twirled around in the hallway as she walked beside Inuyasha to theirs respective rooms. It was well past midnight , but she couldn't think of sleeping, not yet. The music had left her full of energy and the very thought of sleep seemed so dull. Her mate rolled his eyes at her actions.

"Wench, the music has ended and I think you are the only person left in this castle who still feels the urge to dance."

She smiled, "I cannot possibly go to bed yet. I'm not tired in the least!"

"Well, you can't keep half the palace up all night," he grumbled.

She stopped her movements and glanced at him, "You don't have to stay up if you're tired, Inuyasha."

"Keh, I don't need sleep wench, I'm not a pathetic human like you."

She ignored his demeaning statement. Kagome found she was getting use to her mate's countless insults, finding that he didn't mean nearly half of them. "Well, let's do something then."

"And what, pray tell, do you have in mind?" the hanyou replied grumpily.

"Oh, I don't know, Inuyasha. I just feel so alive right now! Today was such a perfect day, I'm so happy. I think the only thing that could make this day more perfect would be if I could fly!" she laughed at her silly statement, knowing it was impossible.

Inuyasha chuckled. Kagome turned to look at him, the smile never leaving her face, "What?" she asked happily.

"Keh, come on, woman!" replied the hanyou as he grabbed her hand to lead her down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Could you be quiet for two seconds?"

"If you would tell me then I wouldn't have to ask you, silly."

"Be quiet, Kagome, people are trying to sleep."

She fell silent after that remark, knowing she did not wish to wake the other weary members of the palace. Inuyasha grinned to himself, knowing he had won the little game.

As quickly as he could, Inuyasha led Kagome to his rooms and shut the doors. Before she could protest, he dragged her across the room and out onto his balcony. Once they were outside the released her hand and turned his back to her.

"Climb on, Kagome."

"Inuyasha!" she exclaimed.

"What?"

"I can't climb onto your back, it's not proper!"

"Look," he said arrogantly, "you said you wanted to fly, right?"

She raised a brow, "Well, yes."

"Then just get on my back and don't ask any more questions, got it?"

Kagome nodded shyly, and Inuyasha turned around once more. Hesitantly, the princess climbed onto her mate's back, careful that her kimono did not expose too much of her leg, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Inuyasha grasped her legs, just behind her knees, making Kagome gasp audibly at the somewhat intimate contact. Inuyasha smirked, "Hold on, woman," he said as he jumped gracefully into the air and, to Kagome's dismay, off of the balcony.

She felt fear seize her as they fell to the earth, and her breath caught in her throat. She tried to scream, but no sound came from her. Instead, she closed her eyes and waited for the brutal impact that would await them when they hit the solid ground. _One…two…three_… it didn't come. Carefully, she opened her eyes, shocked at what she saw: This time, she was soaring, above the palace gardens, with Inuyasha's silver hair whipping in the wind. However, as they started to descend again back towards the ground, Kagome could not keep silent any longer.

"Inuyasha!" she cried as she made ready for impact.

He did not respond. Grinning, the hanyou hit the ground lightly and with a mighty heave, hoisted himself into the air again, with Kagome clinging tightly to his neck. He turned his head slightly to gaze back at her shocked expression. "You said you wanted to fly, Kagome."

His words dawned on her and suddenly the princess had an epiphany. "Inuyasha, you can fly!"

"Keh," he replied, "Let's just say I'm a really good jumper."

She laughed at that and felt the tension leave her body. He smiled at the sound of her voice and took another mighty leap, this time above the treetops of the ancient forest that stretched for miles behind the palace gardens. They sailed through the night sky, with the trees swaying gently in the breeze below them, and the moon watching them like a protective mother above. Kagome closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. The fresh, cool night air filled her nostrils and engulfed her senses. She had never felt so liberated in all her life. She felt as if the world was at her fingertips, her to mold and shape. Nothing could touch her here in this night sky, and for the first time, she felt as though she could fulfill any dream her heart desired. Feeling brave, she released her hold on Inuyasha's neck as he landed on a treetop to take off again. Squeezing with her thighs, and confident that Inuyasha wouldn't let no harm come to her, she stretched her arms out and threw her head back, letting the wind whip it back behind her.

"Oh, Inuyasha, it feels like I really am flying!"

He laughed and continued to race through the treetops, bounding through the forest quickly and gracefully, careful not to let go of Kagome. It had been a long time since the hanyou had last had the opportunity to run like this. And it was a first to share the familiar sensation with someone like Kagome. Her complete faith in him was astounding when she had released her arms from about his neck. The feel of her body close to his, and the way her musical laughter rang throughout his ears made Inuyasha's heart soar.

The hanyou prince continued on for a little while longer, before turning back towards the palace. Finally he landed in the firm branches of the Goshinboku tree, which stood protectively over her mother's rose garden. He gently allowed Kagome to climb down, holding her hand as she took a seat among the branches. Inuyasha plopped down next to her and for sometime, the two of them stared silently into the waters of the small pond.

"Thank you, Inuyasha," Kagome said quietly.

He looked at her, "For what?"

"For making this the most wonderful birthday ever," she replied.

He smiled at her, locking his amber eyes with her brown ones. "Keh, don't worry about it."

Kagome smiled and turned her gaze once more to the small pond. Then she did something quite unexpected. The princess placed her head quietly on her mate's shoulder, causing Inuyasha to stiffen in alarm. However, she did not seem to notice. Closing her eyes, a look of complete contentment crossed over her face, and soon Inuyasha relaxed as he stared at her pretty features.

They were quiet for sometime, just relinquishing in the night, and each other's silent company. When the moon began to wane over the night sky, signaling that dawn would soon be upon them, Inuyasha looked to Kagome to signal that it was time for them to get back to the palace. The princess had fallen fast asleep nestled on his shoulder.

Chuckling slightly, Inuyasha, moved carefully so as not to wake her. Picking his mate up delicately in his arms, he carried the girl back to the palace, placing her on the soft pillows of his futon and took a place against the wall, finally succumbing to sleep as dawn's early rays crept through the balcony windows.

_**000000**_

_I just loved writing this chapter, mainly because I so wish I could fly like Kagome did with Inuyasha. I hope you all liked it and please give me lots of feedback. I promise that the next chapter is going to be exciting and full of wonderful moments. We will finally get to see just what Naraku and Tsubaki have in mind! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW PEOPLE! Thanks so much for all the support! Email: _


	7. The Picnic

_AN: Hooray for the last chapter and for all the wonderful feedback I received. You guys are so great and so supportive and I really love writing this story. Okay, so this chapter promises lots of action and lots of fluff. I hope you all enjoy it!_

_**000000**_

Naraku had forged his plan and now it was set. The weeks following the Princess Kagome's birthday, he had watched the young couple carefully. Their bond was growing stronger by the day. The looks they passed to one another, the secret glances when they were apart, had Naraku chuckling darkly under his breath.

"Go ahead, Inuyasha. It would be fitting for you to fall in love with the reincarnation of the woman who could not love you back. Take your time, I am in no hurry."

All Naraku had to do now was be patient and wait for the right moment to strike. Then he would set everything into motion, and before anyone would realize it, it would be too late.

Tsubaki had given him strict instructions on what she needed. And, when the two conspirators had discovered the royal family was to be going on a private picnic, one sunny, summer, afternoon, the trap had been laid. The first part of their plan would be carried out, and soon the fall of Inu no Taisho and his sons would begin.

_**000000**_

The royal family had made their way deep into the heart of the ancient forest, towards the banks of the wide river. The water sparkled in the sunlight and welcomed the visitors to sit beneath the willow trees whose drooping branches provided a little privacy. It was there that they had decided to have their picnic, and spend the day as a family.

Kagome found it odd that no guards chose to accompany them, and when she had asked Inuyasha why he had simply answered her with his infamous 'Keh!'

"We aren't pathetic humans who need to be rescued or anything. Youkai take honor in defending themselves, wench," he had pointed out.

She sighed as she stared at her mate. Currently, he was in a heated argument with Sesshomaru over goodness knows what. Even when he was angry Kagome found him to be handsome. Her heart fluttered in her chest. In the weeks following her birthday, Kagome couldn't ignore the feelings that surfaced when she thought of her Inuyasha. True, they hadn't gotten off to a good start. They were both rude and irritable towards each other. But, now, things were different, things _felt _different. She longed to be near his side when she used to relish in the fact that she was away from him. Kagome found herself missing the way he had held her hand and danced with her on her birthday. But, most of all, she missed that magical moment when he had taken her away into the night, to ride on his back through the starry sky. They had not done so since, but she secretly longed to relive that precious time spent with him over and over again. It had given Kagome an insightful look as to who the hanyou prince really was. And, she had discovered, that despite his rough exterior, Inuyasha was a good person with a kind heart.

"Aunt Kagome!" squealed Rin. The young youkai child bounced towards her excitedly. She looked adorable in her bright, pink kimono covered in blue flowers. "You promised to show me some of your pretty pink arrows today. You did bring your bow didn't you?"

Kagome laughed, "Yes, Rin, it's right here," said Kagome as she produced her birthday gift from Inuyasha. "Where should we practice at?"

"There's a spot a little ways down along the river bank! There's a big tree that you can use as a target!"

"Rin, I don't want you wandering off too far," said Sara calmly.

"Oh, let them go off. It's not too far," replied Izayoi with a warm smile. "Besides Kagome will be with her, and it will give you and I the time we need to arrange the food for our picnic."

Sara nodded her head, "Alright Rin, have fun, and listen to Kagome!"

Rin shrieked with delight and pulled Kagome's hand, leading her away. At that moment, Inuyasha took the opportunity to see their departure. "Oi, wench, where do you think you're going?"

"She's going to show me how she shoots the new bow you gave her, Uncle!" Rin laughed.

Inuyasha was about to follow the pair where he felt a heavy hand placed on his shoulder. Inu no Taisho looked at his son thoughtfully. "Let your mate be, Inuyasha. Your mother and I would like to speak with you in private for a little while."

Inuyasha nodded and stared after Kagome's form as she and Rin made their way down along the riverbank. He sighed and turned on his heel walking beneath the branches of the willow tree. The prince dropped down on the blanket his mother had laid out for them, and folded his arms carefully into his haori. The others were staring at him carefully. "What?" he demanded.

"Your brother has some good news for us, Inuyasha," said Inu no Taisho quietly.

Inuyasha looked sharply at Sesshomaru. He raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

Sesshomaru bowed his head and looked at his younger brother, "It would seem that my mate and I are soon to be expecting our second child."

Inuyasha blinked…once…twice. He looked at Sara and sniffed the air carefully, barely catching the change in her scent. His sister-in-law blushed slightly, but a smile danced across her features, and by the glow in her cheeks it was unmistakable as to what her condition entailed. The hanyou prince shrugged his shoulders then grinned slightly, "Congratulations," he said quietly.

"Your reaction pleases me, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru responded quietly.

"Keh, well it's a good thing I like your mate or I would totally object to you reproducing at all."

"Inuyasha…" his mother warned.

"I have assumed my responsibility as a mate and a prince seriously, unlike you, baka," Sesshomaru retorted.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha declared as his hand moved to the hilt of his sword.

"Inuyasha, you will be at ease," said his father gravely.

"Keh!"

"Listen to me," said Inu no Taisho as he watched his youngest son. "We have noticed the change in the relationship between you and your mate, Inuyasha. You and Kagome seem to be finally getting along."

Inuyasha could feel the pink tint creeping across his cheeks. He didn't meet his father's gaze.

Inu no Taisho continued, "I should not have to explain to you why it is so important for you to fulfill your duties..."

"What?!" exclaimed Inuyasha suddenly. He glanced at his brother. Sesshomaru had a smirk on his face that made Inuyasha want to strangle him. "You!" declared the hanyou as pointed an accusing finger, "You are the cause of this you bastard!"

"Inuyasha!" said Izayoi, "Such language, really!"

"Sorry," he murmured. If one person knew how to reprimand him, it was his mother. He dared not speak back. Scowling he folded his arms across his chest.

Izayoi frowned slightly, "We're not trying to force you into anything, sweetheart."

"Keh!"

"Do you know what can happen with an unconsummated match, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru said calmly. A death glare was shot in his direction but the older prince ignored the look. "If the princess remains unclaimed, another youkai can challenge you for your mate."

"We're already mates, what the hell do you want from me?" declared Inuyasha.

"You have not marked the girl," Sesshomaru replied coolly.

"What your brother is trying to say, Inuyasha," said Inu no Taisho, "is that in order to protect our family, and Kagome has been a part of it now for two months, the match must be consummated. We did not want to confront you about the issue this way, but we felt since things have progressed with your relationship with Kagome, now would be a suitable time."

Inuyasha was not only red with anger; he was red with sheer embarrassment. He did not need anyone to remind him of his "royal duties" to the family and to his mate. He knew another youkai could claim her as his own, but up until this moment he had never really given the issue much thought. _Keh, this is all because Sara is about to bear Sesshomaru's second pup! If that bastard would quit reproducing, no one would bother me about all of this. Stupid Sesshomaru, why does Sara agree to carry his offspring anyway? If he does it again I'm personally going to cut off his…_

"Inuyasha," Inu no Taisho said. The hanyou prince was ripped from his thoughts. "You carry my bloodline with you, a powerful line of youkai that must be continued. This is not only important for Kagome's protection, but for the protection, rights, and honor of the family."

"Keh, whatever," scowled Inuyasha.

Izayoi placed a gentle hand on her mate's arm, "Perhaps, my love, it is best if we end this discussion. I'm sure Inuyasha, understands completely, and does not need to be reminded of this matter anymore. Sara, why don't we get the food together? I'm sure Rin will be starved by the time she gets back."

While his mother and sister-in-law prepared the meal, Inuyasha stormed off towards the riverbank. He scowled, picking up a small rock and throwing it across the water, watching it skip across the flowing current.

"Your fowl temper will get you no where, little brother," Sesshomaru said casually as he strode up to stand beside Inuyasha.

The hanyou scowled at him, "Shut the fuck up! This is your entire fault!"

"Inuyasha!" bellowed Inu no Taisho, "You will cease your fowl temper at once!"

"He's still too naive to know better, father."

"Fuck you!"

"Sesshomaru…" warned Inu no Taisho.

"I'm not a baby, baka!" Inuyasha declared.

"Quit acting like one," retorted Sesshomaru carelessly.

"I'm not!"

"This Sesshomaru would say otherwise…"

"Keh, well _this_ Inuyasha thinks…"

"Silence!" cried Inu no Taisho. He grabbed both of his sons roughly behind their necks. Inuyasha cringed slightly in pain and looked over at Sesshomaru to see that despite his brother's usually emotionless mask, the elder son was just as uncomfortable. "I've had enough of this…" he stopped. Inu no Taisho carefully sniffed the air. He frowned in disgust.

Sesshomaru looked at him cautiously, "Father?"

The youkai king released his hold on his sons and sniffed the air again. A hand went down to the great sword that hung at his waist. All movement within the forest had seemed to stop. The air was thick with the scent of hundreds of youkai, rapidly approaching them.

Inuyasha tensed and gripped Testuiga tightly. He glanced up into the air and saw the massive cloud of demons that were beginning their descent.

"My love, what is wrong?" asked Izayoi as she and Sara approached the three youkai.

"Get back, Izayoi! Seek protection, now!" cried Inu no Taisho.

The queen nodded and grabbed Sara, running towards the small protection the willow would have to offer them.

"Ready yourselves," the king said darkly as his gripped his sword tightly.

The youkai pummeled into Inu no Taisho and his sons like a hammer. They were weak youkai, but their numbers were great, attacking, never yielding, or stopping. The king swung his great sword heavily, slicing a demon in half. He glanced over to the willow tree, watching in horror as several of the youkai made their way over towards his mate and daughter-in-law.

"Inuyasha!" he called to his youngest son, who was closest to the weeping branches, "Your mother!"

Inuyasha growled in response and dove headlong towards the demons that sought to attack his mother, his beloved mother, a simple woman and mortal who had no means of defending herself. Izayoi cried out as her son placed himself in harm's way for her sake.

"Inuyasha!" cried the queen as a youkai crept up behind him.

Sara stepped out into the fray, a youkai with power of her own right, and sent several blast of energy towards a youkai. The hanyou prince blinked and nodded towards his sister-in-law.

"Thanks," he growled slightly as he sliced through yet another attacker.

Moments later, Sesshomaru and Inu no Taisho had made their way over towards the others, having dispatched most of their assailants. The group huddled together as they one hundred youkai stream towards them from the sky. Inu no Taisho held Izayoi tightly to him and looked at Inuyasha gravely saying, "You know what to do."

Inuyasha nodded, stepped forward and placed the Tetsuiaga in front of his body. He could feel the power radiating from in his clawed hands, and watched as the wind whirled around the blade. His smirked as he glanced at the demons coming towards them. Raising the sword above his head, Inuyasha let out a mighty cry, "Kaze no Kaze!" The power of the wind sent a powerful wave of energy hurdling towards the youkai. They screamed in torment as the blast ripped their bodies apart. One hundred demons were defeated in one strike, and now the fight was over.

Inuyasha was panting heavily. He turned to look back at his family. Everyone appeared to be unharmed, however, Sara had rushed into Sesshomaru's arms and whispered to him fiercely, "Our daughter!"

Her words bit at Inuyasha and fear gripped him, "Kagome!"

_**000000**_

"Do it again!" laughed Rin.

Kagome smiled and let loose another pink arrow. The youkai child laughed excitedly, then bounced up to the tree and attempted to pull out the arrows and return them to her aunt. Unfortunately, she struggled. Kagome laughed and walked to the tree to help the young child, pulling out the arrows easily, and then allowed Rin to place them back into the quiver.

"Well done princess, your skill with the bow is indeed unmatched."

Kagome and Rin turned towards the voice that has just been directed towards them. Kagome frowned when she saw a figure covered in the cloak of a baboon. Instinctively, she thrust the little youkai child behind her. Rin peeked out from Kagome's kimono, staring wide eyed at the stranger.

"Who are you?" asked Kagome. Her voice was a little shakier than she had intended, but she did not like the aura that was coming from the man.

"Why princess, what do you need such useless information for?"

Kagome carefully drew out an arrow and took aim at the cloaked man, "I am Prince Inuyasha's mate. Do not dishonor me."

She could have sworn she saw him smirk under the ridiculous mask. "You know what I want Princess. Surrender the Shikon Jewel."

"The Shikon Jewel?" asked Kagome. "I don't know what you're talking about."

The cloaked man took several steps towards Kagome and Rin. Rin squirmed behind Kagome in fear, and without thinking, Kagome fired her arrow at the man. The pink light glowed brightly as it soared through the air towards her target but, instead of hitting the cloaked man head on, the man put caught the arrow in between two fingers. The light of her arrow ebbed from the brilliant pink to a dark purple. Kagome stared in disbelief.

"My arrow…"

"Foolish, princess; your weak miko powers are underdeveloped and are no match for me," he said as he crushed the arrow in his hand.

"Kagome…" said Rin fearfully.

Determination spread across Kagome's face. She drew out another arrow and fired at the man then turned the youkai child, "Rin, run!"

Rin took off towards the direction of their picnic area going as fast as her little legs would carry her.

"Foolish girl," said the cloaked man. His demonic aura strengthened and his body suddenly lurched. Kagome stared in disbelief as tentacles burst forth from underneath the baboon cloak. Rin's screams filled her ears when one of the appendages grabbed her around the waist, hoisting her up into the air.

"No!" screamed Kagome. She unleashed an arrow. It struck the tentacle, and Rin cried out as she fell to the earth. She struck the ground roughly, but was other wise unharmed.

"Stupid little fool," smirked their enemy. He lashed the tentacles towards Kagome. They latched onto her, winding their way around her waist, and arms, forcing her to drop her bow. She struggled as she was lifted into the air causing her assailant to tighten his grip on her, squeezing the very breath out of Kagome's small body.

"Kagome!" cried Rin. "Let her go!" she screamed at the demon. With a look of determination on her face, the young youkai child ran forward. Rin held up hand and a small, green energy ball exploded from her palm and hit one a tentacle that was holding one of Kagome's arms. The captured princess watched with fascination at the poor youkai child's efforts. She was young, her powers were not fully developed, but she was fighting bravely. The tentacle released its grip and dropped to the ground, but Kagome was still held firm.

The older princess stared at her niece in fear. A tentacle was launched towards the young girl. "Look out!" cried Kagome.

Rin tried to jump out of the way, but the tentacle still managed to knock the young girl back, sending her soaring through the air. Rin screamed. She could hear Kagome's frightened voice calling her name. She made ready to brace herself for the impact she knew was going to come. However, instead of landing roughly on the ground, she collided into a pair of strong arms that gripped her small body protectively. Rin opened her eyes to see her father's stern face, glaring at her attacker.

"Papa…" she said softly.

"Go to your mother, Rin…now," Sesshomaru said in his usual quiet manner, but Rin could tell he was anything but calm. She nodded as he set her down, his eyes never leaving the stranger. Taking a final glance back before running towards safety, Rin saw Kagome, still trapped in the tentacles of the youkai. Her uncle, Inuyasha, was gripping the hilt of his sword tightly, screaming the name of his mate, "Kagome!"

"Rin!" cried a female voice. The youkai child turned to see her mother, grandmother, and grandfather running towards her. Sara grabbed her daughter fiercely, cradling the girl to her chest.

"Thank goodness," breathed Izayoi in relief.

"Stay back, all of you!" ordered Inu no Taisho as he drew his sword and walked towards his sons.

"Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha as he slashed through yet another tentacle.

"Inuyasha!" she cried back. She struggled once more to free herself of the fierce grip that was being held on her waist. However, the tentacle only tightened around her body and she felt the very breath being sucked out of her. She screamed in pain. Kagome felt like she was being crushed to death.

"Kagome!" cried Inuyasha. "You bastard!" he cried as he lunged for the cloaked youkai. He raised his sword and prepared to strike.

"Foolish hanyou," smirked his opponent. The baboon cloaked man sent a blast of energy towards Inuyasha taking the hanyou off-guard. Inuyasha's face fell as he took the assault head on and was forced backwards. He landed roughly on the hard ground. Grunting in pain, the prince thrust his sword into the ground and slowly made his way to his feet.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" asked his mother.

"Keh, it's going to take more than that stupid blast of energy to kill me! Fucking bastard!" cried Inuyasha as he raised Testuiaga in the air.

"Stop you fool," said Sesshomaru. "If you send your wind blast towards him you will kill your mate."

"Damn it!" screamed Inuyasha in frustration.

The cloaked youkai laughed sinisterly. "Inuyasha, it appears that you are in quite the predicament."

"Who are you? And what grudge do you hold against the Princess Kagome?" demanded Inu no Taisho as he stepped forward, sword in hand.

"My business with the princess is my own."

"Let her go this instant! I assure you that by even threatening a member of the royal family you have achieved certain death. I am not to be taken lightly!"

Kagome felt the tentacles tighten their hold on her possessively. She gasped. Inuyasha flinched at her visible pain and started forward when their enemy smirked, "What is wrong Inuyasha? Does it bother you to see your mate in so much pain?" Kagome screamed in agony as the tentacle tightened again and threatened to tear her apart. "I don't know why you care for this weak human so much. It is obvious that you aren't too concerned with her being your mate. After all," he chuckled, "you have not even claimed your bride yet. Of course," he added, "I could take her off your hands for you and do the job myself," he said suggestively as he let another one of his tentacles dance seductively across her pale cheek.

Kagome tried to turn her head away in disgust. She couldn't believe the indecency of this youkai's words.

Inuyasha growled, "Don't you lay on fucking hand on her!" His grip on his sword tightened as he felt his entire body pulse with rage.

Sesshomaru noticed, "Father…"

"Inuyasha, at ease," Inu no Taisho said quietly.

Inuyasha tried to control the rush of the blood through his body. He gripped the hilt of Tessuiaga fiercely to stave back the youkai blood that was threatening to boil over.

"Inuyasha," Izayoi whispered fearfully. She started to reach out for her son, but Sara stopped her.

Inuyasha took a deep breath, "I'm fine."

Their enemy laughed at the display, "Oh, Inuyasha, it delights me to see that you cannot even control your own emotions."

"What the hell do you want with, Kagome, you bastard?" Inuyasha retorted angrily.

"As I have stated before, my business with the girl is my own. She knows what I desire," he said darkly as his tentacles squeezed Kagome's waist once more. She gasped in pain and looked at her assailant.

"I don't have the Shikon Jewel!" she cried. "I don't even know what you're talking about! Now let me go!"

His mate's words confused Inuyasha even more. The Shikon Jewel was rumored to be nothing more than a myth, a fairy tale as far as he was concerned. Why would Kagome, an ordinary human girl, be in possession of it? It didn't make any sense.

"As you have heard," Inu no Taisho jumped in, "the princess does not have that of which you speak. You will release her at once."

"Fine," the cloaked youkai smirked. He stretched out the tentacle that held the princess' body over the rushing waters of the river. "As you wish."

Kagome, realizing his plans, struggled in vain to free herself. "Inuyasha!" she screamed. But it was too late. She felt the tentacle release its grip on her waist. Kagome felt the water wrap around her skin as it pulled her under with greedy hands. She opened her mouth to scream, but found that no words would come. She had never learned how to swim when she was younger, and fear clutched at her heart. Vainly, she tried to kick her legs and arms, but it was to no avail. Panic filled her thoughts. She couldn't move, she couldn't feel, she couldn't even think. Kagome didn't even know how to react when she felt something sharp nip at her right leg. It hurt, as if something had bit her. The princess opened her mouth again, but was only greeted by the cold water pushing itself into her lungs. Pain filled her from the inside.

Struggling she tried to make one last effort to learn to swim to the surface. Her entire body felt heavy. Her right leg ached fiercely, and her lungs were screaming at her in protest. Gasping she reached her hand upwards, in one last desperate attempt. She could feel her body begin to shut down as her eyelids grew heavier and heavier. The pain was overpowering and slowly, she began to fade into darkness. Kagome's last conscious thoughts were that someone was calling her name.

_**000000**_

"Kagome!" screamed Inuyasha. He had tried to jump in after his mate, but the tentacles of the cloaked youkai had thrust him backwards viciously. He saw her disappear under the rushing waters of the blue river.

Sesshomaru, in the meantime, had made his move. He unsheathed his sword of battle, Tokijin, and sent a crippling energy blast towards their enemy. The powerful green light enveloped their enemy. His tentacles began to rip apart from one another, and disintegrate before their very eyes.

"Inuyasha," cried Inu no Taisho, "your mate!"

Inuyasha nodded and dove into the water. He swam downward, his sharp eyes searching desperately for any sign of Kagome. The contrast of her pale creamy skin, against the dark blue hue of the waters, indicated her location. Lurching forward he reached and grabbed her outstretched hand. Inuyasha grabbed her limp body in his arms and, as quickly as he could, made his way to the surface.

When he broke through, his only thoughts were to reach the shore. He heard his mother's voice calling his name. He turned to see his family leaning over the edge of the river bank. Inuyasha swam over as quickly as he could. He reached up and grabbed his father's outstretched hand. Inu no Taisho pulled his son up out of the water, Kagome with him.

Izayoi and Sara wasted no time. They grabbed Kagome and examined her quickly. Her skin was deathly pale, her usually pink lips were blue, and she was cold as ice.

"She's not breathing!" said Sara.

"Rin, grab the picnic cloth, we must get her warm!" ordered Izayoi.

The little girl nodded and scurried off.

Izayoi laid her head against, Kagome's chest and listened carefully. "I can't hear her heart…"

"No!" cried Inuyasha. He dove forward and knelt beside his mate. Grabbing her chin, he tipped her head up and forcefully pressed his lips against her slightly parted mouth blowing his own breath into her cold body. He tried vainly to ignore the feel of her soft lips against his own. Now was not the time to feel such a way about Kagome. He had to save her.

Reluctantly he broke free. She did not stir. Inhaling deeply, Inuyasha once again placed his lips onto his mates, exhaling forcefully into her mouth.

"Here, Inuyasha," said his mother gently as she draped the picnic blanket that Rin had brought back over Kagome's body. "We need to get her warm."

Rin watched as her uncle kept pressing his lips against Kagome's. "What is he doing mama?" she asked.

"Hush, Rin," said Sara with a serious look.

Rin watched again as Inuyasha desperately tried again. Tears began to fill her eyes. Why wasn't Kagome waking up?

"Kagome please," Inuyasha begged. "Please," he said as he placed his lips against her once more. He blew into her mouth as hard as he could and finally, he got the reaction he had been hoping for. The next thing he knew, Kagome was coughing and sputtering. Izayoi rolled the younger woman onto her side as she expelled the water from her lungs. Inuyasha sat back with a sigh of relief. Kagome was alive.

Gasping slightly, Kagome rolled back onto her back. She was breathing heavily, her skin was still pale, but that didn't change the fact that her eyes were open and her heart was beating strongly. Overcome with emotion, Inuyasha grabbed her body and cradled her against his chest.

"Inuyasha…" she said weakly. Kagome could feel her head spinning. Her entire body ached, and her right leg was throbbing in pain. But the only thing that truly mattered to her, at that moment, was the fact that she was wrapped in Inuyasha's arms. No longer sensing the presence of the evil youkai who had taken her hostage, she relaxed. Inuyasha had saved her.


End file.
